Let The Good Times Roll
by jezzlovescherrypez
Summary: Basically it's probably been done before, but i like to think its a good story. Summary sucks - Spoilt Brooke moves to Castle Rock after her mothers death and meets four people who will change her life forever. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Honey

Chapter 1 –Welcome Home Honey

**Disclaimer – Stand By Me and The Body belong to the geniuses known as Stephen King and Rob Reiner. I'm not stealing. The character Brooke Collins belongs to me so please don't steal!**

_**This is my first fanfiction written about Stand By Me (My favourite movie!) I really hope you enjoy it :) Please review? x**_

I stood there, gazing around the small wooden floored room with a blank expression. My suitcase still grasped firmly in my hand.

_This is a room. My room. My new bedroom in my new home, in a new town. What home? This wasn't my home…_

I heard footsteps come from behind and a hand on my shoulder, pressing down lightly. My father.

"Brooke, what do you think then?"

I knew my father had not set out to upset me with that small sentence, but soon after the words had left his mouth, I could feel my eyes well up with tears, and within seconds I felt myself burst into tears. I dropped my suitcase, spilling the contents out onto the floor as I ran over to the window, collapsing on the pane, sobbing.

"Dad, its awful!" my words came choking through tears, "How could you move me to such a horrendous place? Look at my room, it's so small!" I sobbed hard as my dad came over to comfort me, gently pulling me into a hug.

"There, there, darling. I know how you must be feeling…"

"No dad! You don't! I've been moved to some small deadwood town from my New York City, away from my family and my friends and my lifestyle, to this dump, I've left the people I care about the most and…"

"Ssh, darling, listen to me, I know you're probably feeling upset and a little confused now, but just look at this place. Castle Rock? Doesn't that sound great?"

I shook my head, "Castle Rock? It doesn't have any castles!"

My dad chuckled slightly, "You know we had to make a new start, with your mother and everything, it was the best thing we could do for her, to move away from those bad memories and start to look towards the future. Your mother always wanted to travel, and she'll never get that opportunity now! Don't worry about your room, we could give it a good lick o' paint and it'll be back to your normal standards!"

"But dad! Castle Rock? It isn't even on the maps! It's not some big ol' city with culture, it doesn't even have a theatre or a decent size mall!" I whined, having a slight tantrum. My dad patted me on the back, sympathetically.

"There's more to life than just theatres and malls, thick about it darling, life's short, you should know that by now…"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes furiously on the back of sleeve, sniffing sadly. _My dad was right. It had been five months since my mother had died in a car accident. She was only thirty-three. My dad, a kind, soft-spoken gentleman was mortified. After my mothers funeral, he told me he could not go on like this anymore, in a place so full of negative memories, and by the summer we would be moving to a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. I was mortified! One, because of the sudden and shocking death of my mother, the woman I looked up to and cared so much about, and two, because by summer my life would change, I'd be moving away from my friends and other relatives to a town I had never even heard of! Bitterly, I pleaded with my father to change his mind, have another think about it, but he had already made up his mind, and here I was. Brooke Collins, almost thirteen years old, motherless & alone, in a shitty town called Castle Rock. I know that sounds selfish, but when you've been through half the things I've been through in the past year or so, you really don't care less._

It was my father's idea for me to go check out my new hometown (after spending at least 20 minutes pressing a cloth to my swollen eyes. Reminder to self – clean bathroom!).

"Brooke, why don't you go check out Castle Rock? I mean, you might be surprised about what you find!"

"What like…tumbleweeds?"

My dad smiled and ruffled my usual messy hair, "You could go pick up some bottles of cola whilst you're out, as a toast to our new home?"

I shrugged, "Sure"

My dad slipped a couple of quarters into my pocket and winked, "See you!"

I waved as I left the house, "Not if I see you first!"

***

Castle Rock wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. The early morning sunshine rose above the houses, sending jets of summery red rays shining through. The air was humid; it was eighty degrees and almost boiling level. I rubbed my arms, _I knew I needed sunscreen!_

The streets were deserted, just me, walking down the empty road. In a strange way, I was quite scared, walking along an unknown road in a town I'd never even been in.

"Its like Deadwood" I muttered to myself.

It was only when I heard a yell from behind, as a car came creeping up. I turned suddenly. The car was full of boys, older boys, tall, muscular, and supping beers. They wolfwhistled and honked the horn as the car slided beside me.

"Oi, sweetie," a boy with dark curly brown hair hollered, "Why don't ya pull ya skirt up a lil' higher?" The boys laughed and another, much smaller with blonde hair said, "You lost honey? We could drive you to the nearest whorehouse?"

I felt my cheeks burn with both embarrassment and anger. I would have said something, if I weren't too chicken shit to. I pulled my skirt down a little lower and tried to ignore them, walking on with my head down. It was only when I heard a shout from one of the guys it stopped.

"Eyeball, Charlie, shut the fuck up okay? Jesus – this chick is old enough to be your faggot brothers girl!"

I looked up at the boy who had just said that. He was the driver of the car, tall, handsome, almost arrogant looking, with bleach blonde curls and wearing a black shirt.

"Jeez, Ace we were only having a laugh" the blonde one (Charlie, I guess?) mumbled.

Ace? What kind of name was that? Still I had to be thankful, this guy had saved me from a mouthful of abuse. I gave him a slight nod, nervously, and he grinned back.

"See you later" he said, a tone of mystery in his voice, before his engine revved up and he speeded off. I stood there for a slight second, watching the car speed up the roads, almost shaken at my experience, before slowly walking on.

***


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With The Lowlife

Chapter 2 – Meeting With The Lowlife

**Disclaimer - See Chapter 1!**

**This is the second chapter to my story! Enjoy, and review please? loves x  
**

Castle Rock Junior High was the only school in the area, so it was a definite which one I was going to. Monday morning had come and I had awoken early. The sudden feeling of dread hit me almost instantly, when I realised the truth. I wasn't going to be walking to school with my friends, stopping to check out the comics on sale and laughing at the truant officer as he sped past school, happy and at peace in my own world. No – I was going to be the new kid, wandering aimlessly around with no idea who or where she was going. It was going to be awful.

My Dad had offered a lift to school, which I gingerly took. For the whole journey I kept my mouth shut, thinking long and hard about what was going to happen. Okay, I just had to be natural, be myself, that's all. I heard my dad hum along to 'lollipop' by The Chordettes, as he stopped outside a giant building. My new school. I could feel my heart race nervously and my palms sweat like crazy.

"Well here you go, you're here"

"Daddy, I'm scared! What if everyone hates me?"

"Darling, how could they hate such a beautiful loving girl like you?"

"I don't know, it's just…"

"Now, now, listen to me Brooke. Everything is going to be fine, don't worry! Just keep your head held high and if there's any problems I want you to go straight to the principles office, you hear?"

I nodded sheepishly as I opened the car door.

"You'll be okay, I know you will"

***

I had only been at Castle Rock Junior High ten minutes before I started to worry. The bell had just gone and it would be my first lesson in approximately 30 seconds. I would be _late_ to my first lesson. Great first impression I'd make! I had been given a timetable by some woman at the office, too busy filing her nails and chewing gum to even listen to me. So there I was – standing in between crowds of pushing children. I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, and I had the urge to go running out of that school and back home to my dad. But I just stood there, as they suddenly disappeared, leaving me standing. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around, hoping it wasn't a teacher or someone on hall duty. A girl, quite short and pretty, with an alice band in her long blonde hair and a smart blue dress, stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry okay?" I ended up shouting, "I don't know where the hell I am in this goddamned school, I'm new so what do you expect? You can send me to the principles office, I don't care!"

The girl took a step back, "Jesus, I'm not a freakin' hall monitor, alright?"

I felt myself turn red, "Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

The girl grinned, "Nah, its fine, really. I thought you were new, I could tell by the way you looked when everyone pushed around you…" she gave a high pitched giggle, "It was really fine! Anyway, my names Gina. Gina Goldsworthy"

"Hi, I'm Brooke Collins. You don't suppose you could tell me where I am, could you?" I handed her my timetable and she inspected it clearly, nodding to herself.

"You got maths, in the A1 building. I'm in your set, so I'll take you there, if you want?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure!"

"Gee, thanks" I giggled nervously, as the girl lead me up some steps and into a room right at the top of the building. There was a teacher, sitting at her desk quietly, calling out names. She looked up at us as we entered the room.

"Sorry miss, this is the new girl, I was showing her around" Gina said. The class stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. I could feel pairs of eyes hitting me and I stared down embarrassed, holding my timetable to my chest protectively. The teacher nodded.

"What's your name?" she said in a flat, uninterested voice.

"Brooke, ma'am. Brooke Collins" The teacher wrote down my name and pointed out one of the desks near the back of the room. I walked slowly there, looking at my fellow classmates with one of those weird fake smiles. I took a seat down at the back as Gina sat down next to me.

"I've been waiting for someone to sit there for ages! Lets hope you're better than the last" she whispered.

"Who was the last?" I whispered back, a little too loudly as the teacher looked up.

"Miss Collins, would you like to make history by being the first person to have a detention as soon as you start school"

"No ma'am" I mumbled. _This woman was now going to make my life hell._

The teacher got back to teaching algebra on the blackboard and I stared back at Gina.

"Who was it?"

"This guy, his name's Chris Chambers" Gina stuck her nose up in disgust, shivering slightly, "Right regular nutcase he is too! Comes from a bad family. My ma says his dad is an alcoholic, and he regularly beats Chris and the rest of his family. Got seven brothers, he has. Ones in jail for rape, and another's in this gang called The Cobras. Seriously, Chris came in one time with eyes as purple as grapes, all swollen up 'coz his dad had gone mad and hit him. He didn't say nuffin' all day, but we all knew what happened" Gina's nose crumpled as she frowned and shook her head, "Seriously dysfunctional family. If you had any sense you'd stay well away from them _lowlifes!_"

I nodded, trying to fit all this in. Gina started to ask me the usual new student questions. Where I come from, family (I mentioned my mother and she nodded sympathetically), where I live now etc…

Only when I heard the doorknob turn ten minutes later I looked back up. A boy comes crashing in, "Sorry I'm late, ma'am"

"Where have you been, Master Chambers?" snapped the teacher.

"I…um…overslept!"

"That's not an excuse to be late to my class, is it, Master Chambers?"

"No ma'am" The boy tossed his rucksack over his shoulder, hands in pocket and sighed.

"Get to your seat!"

And that's when his eyes met mine for the very first time.


	3. Chapter 3 Thats Him

Chapter 3 – That's him.

**Hey there! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Its gonna get interesting, I swear! ;D Enjoy chapter 3! x**

"That's him, right there!" Gina whispered, "That's Chris Chambers!"

The boy walking directly towards me, was the so-called 'nutcase'

He was quite tall, tanned, dressed in mud soaked blue jeans and a tight white shirt. His hair was short and a light brown, his eyes curved and shone the clearest blue, spiked with long lashes, and his lips were small and puckered up. He looked at me, and gave me a sort of friendly smile, then took a seat in the desk in front of me. The look he gave me made my heart beat strangely. I sighed softly.

"Is he…dangerous?" I whispered back to Gina.

"Probably! He's a Chamber, they all are! They're a group of messed up lowlifes. He'd probably kill you; he's worthy of it! He may look innocent but boy-oh-boy, you'd be mistaken"

"He doesn't look _so _bad!"

Gina gave me a dirty look, and then threw him one. "Oh come on! Just look at him!" She snorted as she turned her nose up at him. He turned suddenly.

"You know I can hear you, I'm not deaf" he threw Gina the look she'd just thrown him, then looked back at me, "I'm sure she knew that, but she was just trying to impress you with her neat vocabulary" he turned around again and Gina glared at him.

"If you have a brain, Brooke, you'd stay well away from _lowlifes_ like him, you hear? He'll cause you so much damage you'd never be refunded. Believe me!"

***

The bell rung a quarter after three and I found myself walking home with Gina. At least there was no sign of those boys in the car! Gina only lived a couple of blocks away from school, so it wasn't long before I ended up walking alone. And taking a wrong road…

"Shit" I thought, "Where the hell am I?"

There I was, completely lost. Great way to end my first day, eh? I continued to walk, hoping I'd eventually just find my way home, when I heard a voice call.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our newest friend?"

Over in a yard on the opposite side of the road, were the guys I had seen in the car. Great! Just perfect.

The guy who said it, came over. It was that guy again; the same one who had told them guys to shut up. Ace, I think it was, whatever. He came over, fag in mouth, swaggering forward. This time I stood tall and found my voice.

"What do you want?"

The guy grinned and a chorus of laughter came from the boys who had followed behind him.

"You seem to have invaded our place, dollface"

"Oh" I said, hands on hips, pouting slightly, "So this road is named after you?"

They stopped laughing, and the guy stopped grinning.

"You what?"

"I said, is this road named after you? You must have been a pretty big asshole to deserve such a noble prize!"

He laughed, something horrible to it made me petrified.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Why'd you care?" I spat back violently.

"I don't"

"Fine, whatever"

"I'm Ace Merril, leader of The Cobras. This is Billy, Eyeball, Charlie, Fuzzy & Vince"

"Pleasure" I sighed, "I gotta go"

"Why don't you join us?"

I shook, "Nah, its cool, I'm on my way home" I started to walk off. Suddenly Ace put his arms around my waist, pressing against me. I shoved him away.

"Hands Offa me, asshole!"

Ace laughed again, making me feel sick.

"You hear that boys? This 'lil whore called me a asshole"

"I didn't mean it…I swear"

"What do you think I should do, boys?" I saw him reach into his pocket and bring out a small knife. I gulped, as my heart raced.

"Ace, what the hell are you doing?!"

Both Ace and I turned around. Standing there was Chris.

"Get the hell off her, you motherfucking son of a bitch!" he shouted, coming towards us.

"Make me Chambers!" Ace roared. Chris came running up to me, but one of the boys stopped him.

"Get off me Eyeball you douchebag"

"Now, now, baby brother, that's no way to speak to me, now was it?" The boy with short brown hair still had Chris attached to him. His brother? Eyeball. Damn!

"Look at the little faggot squirming" Ace cackled. Chris spat at his foot, angrily.

"Go to hell, you get pleasure attacking this poor innocent girl…" Chris growled at Ace, I stopped suddenly as I twigged onto what he'd said.

"Oi, enough of the poor innocent. I wouldn't do _this_ if I was!" I shouted, as I felt myself punch an unsuspecting Ace in the stomach and began to run. Eyeball let go of Chris, shocked at what I'd done. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and screeched.

"RUN!!!!!!"

***

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, my heart pounding and my temples throbbing. We'd lost Ace and the rest of his gang a couple of blocks away, but I still didn't feel safe. I stopped to catch my breath, sitting down on a grassy turf, next to a complete stranger.

"Jesus, I was gonna save you, not the other way round!" Chris made me jump suddenly. I smiled uneasily, "I didn't need to be saved…"

"Oh, so your perfectly capable of taking out Ace Merril the second time then?"

"Yeah, he's not so tough"

"Oh ha-ha! Jeez, you're really tough for a chick aren't you?"

I blew up my bangs and grinned, "I try to be"

Chris smiled at me kindly, "You're gonna be dead in a few days, you punched Ace, toughest hood around here"

"Surely he's not that tough?"

"He is!"

"Aw shit!"

"Yeah"

"How could I be so stupid?" I groaned, smacking myself in the forehead in the process.

"You weren't, I thought it was actually pretty boss?"

"You think?"

"Sure, you've got balls, I'll tell you that for nothing"

I giggled nervously, and stood up, Chris did the same, throwing his rucksack on his shoulder, hands on hips pose, when I realised I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Anyway, I'm Chris, Chris Chambers. You've probably heard all about me from Gina…" Chris had almost read my mind in one little sentence. I blushed, embarrassed.

"She did mention you"

"I'm sure she did" Chris sighed, "Coz she _totally_ has the right to tell the newbies all about my 'troublesome' family, doesn't she?"

"Um, I wasn't really listening anyway…"

"Sure you were, you asked whether I was dangerous, I heard you"

_Oops._ "Yeah, I did, sorry"

Chris grinned, "Nah, don't worry its fine. I'm used to it now" he giggled nervously and I took this as an opportunity to speak.

"I'm Brooke, by the way. Brooke Collins"

"Nice to meet you, where you from?"

"New York"

"City of dreams eh?"

"I left mine there"

"Castle Rock ain't so bad, really" Chris said softly, "Dreams don't usually leave this place either"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Anyway, do you wanna hang out for a bit? I got a treehouse up the road and my friends are up there now. If you want?"

I was speechless. I remembered what Gina had said. Stay away from him if I had any brains. I had already got myself into trouble, did I need anymore?

Answer was – Yes.

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4 Treehouse

Chapter 4 – Treehouse

**Finally! Brooke's gonna go meet the gang for the first time. What are they gonna say about the girl who punched Ace Merril? That's for me to know and you to find out ;D Reviews welcome x**

Chris took me up the roads. I was silent, trudging behind him, kicking the stones with my warn out chuck taylor's. I hoped Chris's friends weren't some crazy maniacs, like Ace's gang. I'd be meeting them in the treehouse.

"So… your brother is Eyeball?" I managed to break the eery silence.

"Yeah" Chris mumbled, "Unfortunately"

"Do you not get on well?"

"You could say that"

"He's a bit of an asshole"

Chris smirked, "Yeah, he's a douchebag, and honestly, I hate him"

"Why?"

Chris stopped and turned to face me, "Because he's a fucker! For Christ's sake, he's one of the sources of our trouble, because he hangs round with the rest of those douche bags. They think because he's a lowlife Chamber, we all are. And believe me, we're not. I'm not. I'm not…"

"Gee, Chris, you're really aren't what I expected"

"It's not nice to assume things about people, you know?" Chris started to walk off, leaving me standing for a second. He had a heart, I could see that. I had started to feel like regretting ever thinking Chris to be some sort of dysfunctional psycho. He wasn't at all as bad as expected.

"Here we go" Chris turned a corner and ran up a hill. On the top, a treehouse stood with a long rope string ladder leading up. Chris took it as I ran behind him. "I'll go first, I know the secret knock"

Chris climbed up, swinging slightly and knocked several times and was greeted by a voice, "Who goes?"

"Chris, you pussies!"

I heard a slight rummaging around and a door swing open. Chris continued to climb up the ladder, until he reached the top, cocked his leg over the side and disappeared from view for a moment. His head suddenly popped back up.

"Come up"

I gingerly took the ladder and climbed up, struggling with the fact I couldn't climb the thick ropes, and whether or not my skirt was hoisting up my waist as I did so. Chris held out his hand for me to grab onto, "I got ya"

I took his hand as he pulled me up.

***

"Chris, who the hell is this chick?"

Oh that's a nice greeting isn't it? I had just entered the treehouse to the stares of three boys. I smiled uneasily.

"Gordie, Vern, Teddy, I'd like you to meet Brooke" Chris said happily, setting me out a little wooden stool to sit on next to the boys. There was a tubby one, over in the corner, a puzzled expression on his rounded face; another was a small, thin doe-eyed boy reading a comic, and the last a strange looking one, with huge coke bottle glasses dealing cards, "She's the new kid, just moved here from NYC"

"Hi" I said nervously, "Nice to meet you"

"Chris, you gotta be kiddin' me!" the boy with the glasses spoke in a sarcastic voice, placing his cards on the table, "Surely you couldn't land yourself a chick in a day, how'd you do that"

Both Chris & I shared a look, and then shook our heads shocked.

"No way man!" Chris laughed, "Brooke's not my girlfriend"

The boy with the glasses started to laugh with us, his laugh was like rusty nails down a chalkboard, _eeeee-eeeee-eeee!_

"Why is she up here anyway Chris, I thought it was club members only" The chubby boy asked, coming over to sit with us.

"Relax Vern, she's cool, she punched Ace Merril…"

All three boys stopped what they were doing and stared up at me in awe, their jaws dropping.

"You didn't?" The doe-eyed boy reading the comic gasping, practically shaking with nerves, "You punched _Ace?_"

'Glasses' talked again, "Shit man! You must either be really brave or a sucker to be beaten black or blue! _eeeee-eeeee-eeee!_"

"What do you think boys, is she cool enough to hang with us?"

They all nodded, and came over.

"I'm Gordie Lachance," the boy with the comic introduced himself, "And these two retards are Vern Tessio and Theodore Duchamp" pointing at the chubby one and the one with glasses.

"Its swell to meet you ma'am" Vern smiled shaking my hand hard, "Boy-oh-boy, you punched Ace. My brother Billy's in his gang, and they scare the shit outta me, sincerely!"

"Yeah, they're dicks" I agreed, surprised with all the attention of these boys for one little punch to a hood's stomach. Teddy started dealing out some cards, "You wanna play gin rummy?"

I shrugged, I had never played before, but there was plenty of time to learn, wasn't there, "Sure"

Chris handed out several cigarettes to each of the boys and offered me one.

"No, I don't smoke" I said politely. Chris lit his then smirked.

"Yeah, it's a dirty habit" he smirked, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. I giggled slightly.

"So Brooke, where'd you come from?" Gordie asked, flicking through his cards.

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York…"

"Brooke from Brooklyn!" Teddy laughed hard. I rolled my eyes.

"Change the tune!" I knew how many times I'd heard that. I turned back to Gordie.

"I moved with my dad to Castle Rock, coz we just needed a change and you know…" I took a deep breath in, ready to share my story of my mum with the 'complete strangers', "My mum died six months ago in a car crash…"

Gordies eyes widened, "Serious? My older brother Denny died four months ago in a jeep accident. Weird, huh?" he looked sad for a moment, "I mean Denny was the favourite one, my folk's pride and joy. Great athlete, great son. Great fuckin' everything!" Gordie shivered. I felt really bad for him.

"Maybe you guys are related?"" Vern said eagerly, "I mean, sincerely, you could be long lost relatives or summin?" Teddy made a fist and Vern flinched. Two punches to Vern's arm, "Two for flinchin'"

"Aww screw! Why'd you do that Teddy?" Vern rubbed his arm, "I was only askin'"

"Well don't"

"Why?"

"Cause!"

"Cause I…"

"Guys shut up goddammit!" Chris slammed his hand down hard on the table, knocking the sense back into the arguing boys. They looked embarrassed at themselves, and then got back to playing cards. I eyed mine, then smiled.

"I knock!"

"Huh?" Teddy's mouth widened, "I didn't deal you no pat hand!"

"Make your draw, shit heap!" I smirked, placing my cards on the table. I had a natural thirty, jack queen and king of clubs. I folded my arms grinning evilly. Teddy only had 14. Vern had 17. Chris had 25. Gordie wasn't even playing.

"Piss!" Teddy roared, "How'd she do that?"

Chris laughed, "Face it Teddy, we got beaten good by a chick!"

"I should go down in history!" I said happily, "First awesome chick to beat a pack of retards!"

"Oi! Enough of that" Chris acted semi-shocked, then threw me a smile, puffing hard on his cigarette. I watched him for a moment, taking in his looks, his characteristics. He noticed me looking.

"What"

I shook my head, "Nothing.... its just I'd better start walking home, my dads expecting me back"

"Aw no! Stay a little longer?" Chris made a puppy dog face that demanded me to want to stay. As much as I wanted to, I knew if I didn't get home soon, my dad would be driving shit crazy around Castle Rock.

"I'm sorry, I would, but my dad…"

Chris nodded; "Yeah, yeah, I get ya, I know the whole 'dad' situation" his voice was different then, almost sort of trembling.

I began to walk down the ladder.

"G'bye Brooke, don't come back soon!" Teddy threw me the finger jokily.

"Sore loser!" I tossed him one back.

"Bye Brooke, see you at school!" Gordie smiled and waved, Vern just smiled sweetly.

When I got to the bottom of the ladder and back on solid ground, I saw Chris coming down.

"What are you doing?"

When Chris hit the floor, he faced me and bit his lip, nervously.

"Well I'm walking you home, alright? I can't just take you to my treehouse and expect you to walk all the way home. Last I heard you were lost anyway! And Ace…"

"…I might bump into him? If I do, I'll kick his ass like I did before!" I began to walk of, grinning to myself. A few seconds' later, footsteps running upto me, he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Come on! You don't know shit all about Castle Rock. Just lemme take you home, okay?" his ice blue eyes twinkled, demandingly. I sighed.

I had no other choice.

***

"Here I am, just here, thanks"

I was outside my house, looking up at it and sighing, "Not much of a house, more like a prison" I laughed sadly, and then looked up at Chris, "Thanks for walking me home Chris"

Chris hugged, "Hey no worries, I'd best be getting back. Before my dad…" he stopped mid sentence, rubbing his head slightly.

"Before what?" I was curious as to whether Gina was telling the truth about his dad.

"Doesn't matter" Chris said slowly, then shook his head, "Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess!"

"I can walk you to school?"

I shrugged, "If you really want to?"

Chris nodded, "Sure". He turned on his heel and started to walk off, leaving me standing at my doorway, watching him take step after step. He turned his head and sort of waved.

"See ya!"

Not if I see you first… 


	5. Chapter 5 The Changes In Me

Chapter 5 – The Changes In Me

**Hey dudes – here's chapter 5 up and running – I think this is gonna start to get the story really starting up, so please read! Enjoy x**

"Pa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm goin' out now to meet the boys, is that okay?"

"Sure, just don't be late home tonight!"

"I won't!" I slammed the door after me and pulled my cap over my head, twisting it slightly so it was on the on the side. I started to jog slightly away from the house, putting my hands in my pocket and pulling out a packet of Winstons.

_Hawked them off my old man's dresser, he won't notice._

Things had changed dramatically since my move to Castle Rock five months ago. I for one was possibly the biggest one. My stuck up, selfishness had been replaced with a rebellious fun side that I thought I'd left behind in New York. There was also the fact I chain smoked, picked fights and swore like a sailor. Most importantly, I had become best friends with four boys, Gordie Lachance, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio and Chris Chambers.

***

I knocked several times on the trapdoor to the treehouse. All at once I heard the sound of scurrying.

"Who goes?" Vern squeaked in his high pitched voice. I coughed, putting on a slimy nasal tone.

"Its Ace, you assholes!" I sniggered when I heard Vern curse loudly, knocking things over in his path of fear. Teddy was groaning, shouting at Vern to stop being such a pussy. The door swung open to reveal a laughing Gordie.

"It's not Ace you morphodites, it's our good friend the whore!"

"Shut up Lachance!"

"Make me Collins!"

"I will!"

"I'm shaking!"

I climbed the remaining ropes and pulled my body into the treehouse. I tackled Gordie to the floor, in a sleeper hold and gave him the 'Mother Of All Nuggies". He groaned in pain as I cackled evilly.

"Your tits digging into my shoulder!" he panted, "GERROF ME YOU PROVED YOURSELF!" he started to laugh weakly.

I rolled off Gordie, grinning and jumped up, brushing myself down before helping Gordie back up. I took a seat next to Vern who was panting aswell.

"Screw you Brooke, you scared the shit outta me!" He grumbled. I put my arms around Vern, "Aw Verno, I didn't mean to scare you" I patted his head, and he pushed me away, "I'm not a dog!"

"You eat like one!" Gordie taunted. I laughed, "Be nice, Lachance, you don't eat anything!"

"I do look" Gordie lifted up his shirt, grabbing at a tiny piece of flab on his stomach. I covered my eyes jokily, "I'm scarred!"

"You're blessed, more like" Gordie winked. I only realised then, Chris wasn't there.

"Say, where's Chris today?" I asked, Gordie just shrugged, "Dunno, I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"You got any Winstons?" Teddy interrupted, coming over to sit near me, "Man – I'm dying for one of those babies!"

I looked around again, wondering where Chris was. I nodded.

"You gotta be patience, Teddy, we've gotta wait a little longer…"

"For Chris?"

"Yeah, its only fair!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "God I think you should just go fuck each other!"

I smacked him in the stomach, "Fuck off! I don't see Chris in that way!"

Gordie joined in, "Aw come off it Brooke! I've seen the way you look at him"

I couldn't admit that Gordie was slightly right. Some days I would take a peek at Chris, in his tight jeans and even tighter shirts, showing off his tanned biceps and imagine him holding me in his arms. I couldn't admit that one night, I woke up breathless, remembering back to the time we'd been playing baseball in the fields behind the treehouse, sweltering in the summer heat and Chris had taken his shirt off and rewarded me with an eyeful of his toned body. Nonetheless, I denied it otherwise.

"As _if!_ It's Vern who I'm attracted to!"

I draped my arms around Vern, who had turned a shocking red and was now mumbling under his breath in shock embarrassment and nerves.

"Jeez Vern" Teddy laughed madly, "She was joking! _Eeeee-eeeee-eeee!"_

Vern's face lifted slightly, "Phew! Coz I'm not allowed a girlfriend til I'm a little older"

Teddy stopped laughing, "You _were_ joking, weren't you?"

A sudden whack of the treehouse door made us jump suddenly. Chris came up wildly, his nose pouring with blood. I gasped in horror.

"Chris! What the hell happened to you?" Gordie and I both said at the same time, jumping to our feet to help him. He tried to jump away from us, but Gordie had him by his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ man, what happened?" Teddy asked.

"It's nothing…just nothing!" Chris was made to sit down by Gordie, who cocked his head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I pulled a crumpled hanky out of my pocket and held it onto his nose. I noticed a purple bruise swelling up on Chris's left eye, thumping slightly. And it looked like he'd been crying.

"Chris, what happened?" I said softly. I knew it was bound to be something to do with his father.Chris looked down slightly.

"My Dad" he said softly, avoiding eye contact with any of us, "I woke him by breaking a plate, an' he beat me"

_It was more than a beating..._

I pressed down on his nose, slowly dabbing it. He winced suddenly, trembling slightly. He put his hand over the top of mine to secure it. His eyes met mine suddenly and for that one moment, it was just him and me. Gordie briefly interrupted that.

"This can't keep going on Chris. Its gone on long enough, you need to tell someone!"

Chris's eyes still hadn't left mine. I noticed Gordie sighing impatiently, and I finally broke the contact.

"Yeah, Chris, you don't deserve this" I stammered. By now, Chris's nose had stopped bleeding, but his newly formed black eye soaked into his skin.

"We're used to it now, all of us. Well – apart from Sandy, but he's just a couple of months. My dad has more sense than that"

Chris had several brother, oldest being Nate (Locked away for rape and murder) then Richard (Eyeball), Michael, himself, twins Lewis & Nathan, Cameron and finally baby Sandy. There was also his mother. Chris rarely talked about her, and on the occasions he did, he spoke of how much agony she had gone through in the hands of his father and how she saw him as the only Chamber that wasn't the same old 'lowlife'

"Chris…" My voice trailed off, "I'm so sorry for you"

I couldn't show the tears that were spiking at the back of my eyes so I looked down. Chris got up suddenly and pulled me into a hug. I let him rock me gently.

"Don't worry about me, Brooke, just be thankful you don't have a dad like mine," he whispered. I looked back up at his face. Back to his black eye, then back at the faint smile curling on his lips. Silence.

"Can we have those Winstons yet?" Teddy asked, breaking the eery silence.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" Chris said loudly. I pulled the packet out of my pocket, handing them around. Chris lit them with the matches he kept in one of the drawers. We sat in a circle, smoking our cigarettes, the area slowly filling up with grey smoke.

"You know," Gordie smiled, "Since Brooke joined us, Ace hasn't been bothering us much, has he?"

I flexed my arms, jokily, "I'm hard man!"

"He's probably thinking of a really terrible way to get back at you. Sincerely! He's probably gonna kill you or summit!" Vern said shakily.

"Shut up Vern" Teddy groaned, blowing smoke into his face, "He's probably scared she's gonna punch him again"

"Yeah!" Gordie laughed, "Like the pussy he truly is!"

"What would we do without her?" Chris smiled softly, his cigarette pressed on his lips, "What would we do without her?"

***


	6. Chapter 6 'She's Crazy' Chris's POV

Chapter 6 – She's crazy.

Hey there!

**Hope your enjoying my little story! Just a few notes on things for future references. Chris and Brooke both have separate points of view, Chris's is in bold and Brooke is normal. When in italics, it means they're thinking. So yeah (nsndjfjfdj!) :P REVIEW PLEAAAASE? x**

Chris's POV

**What would I do without her?**

**Seriously, what would I do without her? I mean, ever since I saw her the first time that day in maths, I knew there was something different about her. Something I noticed, there and then. You know… like a connection? We sort of locked eyes for a moment, and boom – a connection. It happened, man. It really happened. She gave me that look, a look I had never seen before. **

**A look that didn't judge. She didn't give me that look, like all the rest of them. She didn't see me as Chris Chambers – The Rebel. The Abused. The Lowlife. She saw me as Chris Chambers, the person. The real person. That moment completely changed the way I felt about myself. Just one look. How is that even possible?**

**But it did it for me. It changed me. Somehow. Brooke changed me.**

**She punched Ace Merril! I mean, she actually threw a fist at the most hated and feared hood, without being the least bit terrified. She just let her hand guide herself to Ace's stomach. Now that's not what someone would do everyday life. But she did it. Not even at Castle Rock for a week, and she's punched Ace Merril. And he's doubled up in pain. And she just runs, like shit crazy. She is shit crazy!**

**I knew she was different from the rest of the girls at school as soon as I saw her. She just had a different look, a different edge to her personality. She didn't try to fit in (apart from hang with that Gina chick for a day!), she tried to be herself. And she didn't judge.**

**What was it that made me like her so much? I honestly don't know the answer to that question. Maybe it was the fact she didn't treat me and the guys like the group of rejects we were. She just had the confidence to find us, and like us. It was pretty impressive, to see a girl who had the most going for her, come hanging around with us. With me.**

**It was only that day in the treehouse, that day when I came up with a bloody nose, and she held her hand to my nose, still no judgement of my bastard father beating the shit out of me, and we kept that contact, I realised she meant more to me than just a friend… **

*******


	7. Chapter 7 Boobs, Ice Cream & Ace

Chapter 7 – Boobs, Ice Cream, and A visit from Ace

**Yes, yes! The title is very weird today – weirder is the fact I put it as the title lolz! Anywayyyyy, as usual I wish you the best of luck reading my story. My fingers are numb from typing so much. This is a pretty long chapter so be warned! And please – don't forget to review ;) **

Chris's POV

"**Oh great another Elvis tune to listen to!"**

**We were all in the ice cream parlour, after another rotten day at school. We usually hung there often, more than usual now than the treehouse. Outside, the sun beat down as the temperature rose. It was only April but the weather was just like the summer. It had been the hottest April since '38, and all of us were walking home from school, sweltering in the heat. **

"**Jesus it's hot!" Vern panted, trudging along with us. **

"**Well done Mr Obvious!" Brooke rolled her eyes at him and shoved him slightly, "I wish I was a guy…" she said suddenly. We all stopped and stared.**

"**What?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look. She sighed again. **

"**Because I could take my shirt off without anyone giving a shit, but because I'm a chick…"**

"**You can still do it, we don't mind!" Teddy winked. She gasped in mock-horror and pushed him, "You complete whore, Duchamp!" **

"**Aw come on, we're your friends, its not like we're complete strangers!" Teddy begged. Brooke just laughed.**

"**Actually, you guys just followed me, I don't know who the hell you are!" she teased, "Well apart from Chris, he's on a leash!"**

"**You wish!" Teddy grinned. Brooke flipped him the finger and stared up at me, "He's an ass, isn't he?"**

**I nodded, "Biggest one in Castle Rock!" smiling back down at her.**

"**Still…" Brooke started to lift her top up, we all gazed at her wide mouthed, "He deserves a treat now and then!"**

"**No way, she wouldn't?" Gordie gasped. Slowly, she rolled her top up. I felt my jaw drop. Teddy's tongue practically rolled out of his mouth and hit the floor. Vern & Gordie were just blank.**

"**That's enough where that comes from" Brooke pulled it down again and I shook my head to wipe out the thoughts.**

"**But…" Teddy babbled, "I deserve a treat!"**

"**Yeah, we're gonna go get ice cream!" Brooke giggled, "Its like as hot as an oven and its cooler in there anyway, who's up for it?"**

"**Sure" I smiled. **_**She's such a tease! Poor Duchamp…**_

Gordie came back to earth, "Ooh ice cream!" he laughed madly, "Me LOVES ice cream!"

"**We know!" I rolled my eyes. Brooke started to run, "Last one there has to bite shit!" **

"**We all know who it's gonna be" I laughed, starting to jog next to her, "VERNO!"**

"**Aw screw, you know I can't run fast!" Vern panted from behind. All Teddy could say was "Eat my dust!"**

*****

We arrived at the parlour minutes later; we'd been sitting there for most of the day. It was refreshingly cool down there, and like Brooke, many had the same idea to go to the parlour and it was packed full of hot sweaty customers, we'd been sitting at our usual seat watching them squeeze in, eat their ice creams then squeeze back out.

"**The ice cream is on me" Brooke said happily, "But first, I'm gonna go look at the jukebox"**

"**Here," I flipped her a quarter, "Put summit good on, yeah?" She high fived me and jogged off to the corner of the room. I watched her tanned slender legs bouncing up and down in their short shorts and I sighed.**

"**Having a good time eying up Brooke?" Gordie grinned, sucking nosily on the straw of his coke. I shot him a dirty look.**

"**For the love of god, Gordie, why do you think I like Brooke?"**

"**Because you do!" Gordie replied, a smug expression on his face.**

"**Seriously? I don't. She's not my sort of girl anyway"**

"**Then what sort of girl do you like?"**

**I wriggled uncomfortably in my seat, "Eh, you know… chicks like that?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**You know…" I struggled to come up with a suitable suggestion, "Big tits?"**

**Gordie's mouth twisted into a giant grin as laughter filled the table at once. Teddy and Vern joined in with it aswell.**

"**Brooke does have pretty good knockers" Teddy smirked, "All big and round!"**

"**Like pillows!" Vern chorused, bright red in the face.**

"**She's a chick, they all have them," I said, "It's not a big thing if Brooke has them also!"**

"**Yeah but I bet if we **_**asked**_** her nicely she'd let us **_**touch**_** them!" Teddy's eyes sparkled. I kicked him from under the table.**

"**Shut up Teddy, you can't speak about Brooke in that way. Its gross!" I growled.**

"**Aw screw Chris! I know you're thinking the same as me!" Teddy grinned.**

_**I wasn't going to admit he was right!**_

"I smell testosterone!" Brooke came to sit down next to me, pushing me over to the side, "What's cookin'?"

"**Oh you know…" Teddy gave his trademark mad laugh, cocking his head up as he did so. He stopped suddenly.**

"**Oh great another Elvis tune to listen to!" he groaned, "What's with him that makes you chicks mad?"**

**Brooke laughed and pouted her pink lips, "Ahh, you just want a bit of that 'pelvic action' you know what I mean?"**

"**Actually, what Chris wants is a bit of…" Gordie began. I kicked him hard under the table, with my old coots and he groaned, "OW!"**

"**Chris did you just kick Gordie under the table?" Brooke asked.**

"**Um…no?"**

**Gordie gave me a look as he rubbed his leg, "Bastard!"**

"**So, Christopher, what was it you said you wanted?" Brooke was teasing me, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out slightly, as she nudged me in the arm, "Eh?"**

"**What I want…" I began, stammering slightly. **_**If there was an award for messed up lines as you're trying to look cool in front of your best friends and also the girl you sort of like, Chris Chambers, you'd win that!**_

"**I want some ice cream! Yeah! I want that good ol' knickerbockerglory. I'd best go over there and check out those flavours!" **

**I shot up from the table, almost knocking one of the Tupper babes in the process, and legged it over to the big board in the far corner. I cursed silently to myself.**

_**Jeez Chambers, what are you? Some retard who can't get his words right? Damn, you messed that up big style. You know….**_

**I shook my head, mumbling more curses under my breath, taking a couple of deep breaths and turned my head to face the table again. I threw daggers at Gordie, who was grinning like a cat who'd got the cream, then back at the board. About five minutes later, I felt someone prod my waist, I jumped shocked. Brooke smiled, innocently, that smile I adored so much.**

"**Hey Chris, have you made up your mind yet?"**

"**Um, no, there's quite a selection here!" I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair. Brooke's eyes flicked over to the board then back at me.**

"**Chris, there's seven flavours!"**

"**Yeah, pretty big selection!"**

*******

I never expected what happened next to have ever happened, but it did.

**We'd just left the ice cream, full up on ice cream, running, laughing, hitting each other, just messing around like we usually did. Gordie and Vern were kicking dust at each other, and Teddy and I were taking turns giving piggy backs to Brooke.**

"**Ugh, Brooke, you are so heavy for a girl, jeez!" Teddy wobbled, jokily as Brooke screamed happily, "It's probably the weight of your tits!"**

"**Shut up Duchamp!" she smirked, hitting him over the head with her hand, "I'm just big for my age!"**

"**That's what they all say, even Vern!" Teddy snarled. Vern gave him the finger, "Go screw!"**

"**Okay, okay, its my turn now!" I piped up, "You've had Brooke far to long for my liking!"**

"**Yeah Teddy, I want a Chris back!"**

"**Yeah well – he wants you round front!" Teddy licked his lips and mimicked kissing.**

"**Shut up, you four eyed pile of shit!" I shouted, embarrassed slightly. I gave Brooke a 'don't mind Teddy, he's a loony' look, and she nodded approvingly, taking a run and jumping on my back. I caught her, puffing slightly as her weight finally hit me. She curled her long tanned legs around my waist, arms tight round my chest.**

"**Don't drop me," She whispered into my ear, "Or I'll kill you!"**

"**I won't I promise" **

**And that's exactly what I did, until I heard that usual revving up noise, and the loud chorus of drunken whoops coming from behind and I realised this would be big trouble. I dropped Brooke, shocked slightly as she hit the ground.**

"**Ouch! What the fuck, Chris" She rubbed her bottom from where she fell. I was about to explain when I heard Vern shout, "Oh Shit!"**

**From behind a car pulled over, and almost within seconds of the brakes hitting the floor, we were all grabbed from behind. I looked over to the car, Ace sat there, leaning on the bonnet smoking casually, before walking over. I struggled in the arms, of what felt like Billy Tessio. Eyeball had a firm grip on Brooke, who was lashing around like some mad woman. Charlie held onto Teddy, who was cursing violently, and Fuzzy and Vince were holding Vern and Gordie.**

"**Hey, you let her go!" I screamed at Eyeball, "And you get your filthy hands off me, Billy!"**

**Eyeball just laughed as she struggled violently, screaming curses. Ace was walking right up to her. He stopped at her feet. She didn't look up at him, but when she did, her face was rich with anger, bright red, her hair sticking to her face. She snarled up at Ace. He smirked at her, then blew a mouthful of smoke at her face. She coughed hard.**

**Ace spoke, "We finally got you kids" he grinned, "We've finally got that moment to beat the shit out of you guys" Staring directly into the eyes of Brooke, "Because of what this little whore did to me"**

**Brooke hocked up, and spat directly at Ace, missing his eye by an inch.**

"**Bite me!" She hollered. Ace looked stunned, and wiped the spit from his lower eyebrow, sighing hard.**

"**All right, if that's the way you're gonna play it, that's fine" Ace said calmly. I shouted suddenly, "Surely you don't have the guts to beat up a woman, what about your father Ace? You followin' his example?"**

_**That's the one good thing I know hurts Ace, deep down, when he's afraid to show his emotions. I knew that his father, an alcoholic, usually used his mum as a regular punchbag. And Ace didn't like that one bit.**_

"**You what?"**

"**You heard," I said severely. I smirked wickedly. That completely got wiped off as I felt a fist pummel into my lower intestines, doubling up in pain. Ace's fist fell back in place with the rest of his arm.**

"**Don't you fucking hurt Chris, you hear?" I heard Brooke scream, "Lemme at him! I swear I'll…"**

**I realised that Ace could feel the connection we had as I looked up, still holding onto my stomach, look of pure pain on my face.**

"**Oh, I see!" Ace grinned evilly, "You don't like it when I hurt Chris because it hurts you to see him in pain?"**

"**No!"**

**Ace shook his head, "Well you wouldn't mind if I did **_**this**_**, would you?"**

**Another fist to my stomach, this time twice as hard as the first. I couldn't stop myself screaming in time, when I hit the floor, and all I could do is hold my stomach. Agony was all I could describe it as.**

"**Stop it Ace!" Brooke was finding it hard to play it tough when all she could do was watch my squirm in Ace's grasp. Gordie started to yell at Ace to stop it and all Vern and Teddy could do was struggle in the arms of the captures. Through my dampened eyes I saw her kick and scream as my brother held onto her harder than ever. I winced, finding it hard to speak when I'd just been punched in the stomach.**

"**Get…off…her!" I panted.**

"**Why don't you make me?" Ace replied, standing with his arms folded.**

**I forced myself up, using every muscle I had to try to stand up. I was sweating just trying to get one arm up. I got my top half up, arm still wrapped around my stomach protectively. I was up at the waist. Then in the next second I felt Ace's big boot ram into my stomach, knocking me back down again.**

"**Ace STOP IT GODDAMMIT!" Brooke was starting to let the tears out. Ace just smiled, and walked a little closer to me. I was still seeing stars, when I felt a foot stamp down on my thumb. A loud crack as almost instantly, breaking it. I bit my lip to stop myself screaming again, biting down so hard I could feel blood rush to the wound.**

"**Ace, enough! Okay, okay, you can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Chris anymore! Please!"**

"**No…don't…Brooke…I'm fine" I coughed. I couldn't see her hurt.**

"**No Chris, this is my fault" Brooke sobbed hard, "Ace here, take me"**

**Ace walked over to her, swaggering slightly. He looked at Eyeball.**

"**Let her go, Eyeball" **

**Eyeball let her go from his grasp. She stood there, head down, whimpering silently. Ace slowly pulled her tear-stained face up, hand underneath her chin. **

"**Never thought I'd see the day you let your emotions out, ol' girl!" Ace smiled, "You see, Brooke, if you punch me, I don't forget. I never will"**

"**I'm sorry, alright?" She interrupted.**

"**Ah, ah, let me finish" Ace commanded, "But I like you, Brooke. You're the only chick, who has ever done that to me, and I respect you for having the guts to face upto me, and that's why I didn't hurt you, instead I took it out on this faggot. But what would really make me happy is if I could…" he paused, "…take you out sometime?"**

**I heard Teddy mutter; "Is he crazy?" as Brooke's face was stunned. She looked down on me, a puzzled expression on her face, then back up at Ace.**

"**What?"**

"**Do you wanna come out with me sometime?"**

"**I…" Brooke shook her head, "I don't know…"**

"**Well, how about I give you an idea?" Ace started to walk back up to me. I had managed to sit myself back up, even without any movement in my thumb. I felt his big black boot crash into my chest again, ramming me down again, groaning. His foot was over my head.**

"**Either you come with me one night, have a good time and possibly we could do it another time, or you don't, and this pathetic little boy will have his brains leaking out onto the road. Whattaya say?"**

"**No, no, Ace! Look, okay, I'll go out with you sometime okay?"**

**The foot moved from my head and back to solid ground and I breathed a sigh of relief. Ace nodded to himself.**

"**Did the right thing babe, I guess I'll see you again and we can make some plans. Boys, let the rest of them faggots go"**

**All at once, the gang dropped Gordie, Vern and Teddy, who stood there for a moment, as Ace and the Cobras got back into their car, and started the engine. They watched them speed off into the distance, howling with laughter. And when they knew for sure they had disappeared from sight, they ran over to me. Brooke crouched down beside me.**

"**Oh my god Chris, what did they do to you" Still holding onto my throbbing body, I forced myself up (with the help of Gordie). Brooke helped me up, as I yelped in pain, as Gordie and her hooked my arms around their shoulders.**

"**We gotta go!" Teddy and Vern started to back off slowly, then sprang into a jog. I watched them; actually quite angry at the fact they hadn't helped me. I winced as we started to walk.**

"**We're gonna get you some help okay?" Brooke walked slowly with me. **

"**Why'd…you…do…that?" I asked, still breathless.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Go…with…Ace?"**

"**I had to!"**

**I shook my head, "You didn't!"**

"**I did, if I hadn't, they would have killed you!"**

**Silence as we walked together, Brooke, Gordie and I up to a house I recognised as hers. She led me up the path and to the door. She knocked loudly. The door swung open, revealing a man most likely to be her father. He looked shocked.**

"**My God, Brooke, what happened?"**

"**I'll explain later! Just please help him!"**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine, it's just Chris"**

"**Come in then, we'll get him sorted"**

**Brooke looked at Gordie, "I can take it from here"**

**He nodded, "You sure?"**

"**He's in safe hands"**

**He looked at me, "You can trust Brooke with your life" I smiled and nodded, "She's a great kid"**

**Once Gordie left, she led me inside her house into her dining area, where she sat me down on a large wooden chair, her father crouching down to inspect me.**

"**What happened, son?"**

_**No way I was going to grass off Ace. That would be a double beating for today if I did, so I kept quiet**_**.**

"**Some guys just beat him up real bad, I don't think he knows who it was" Brooke gave me look, as if she knew what I was thinking. I nodded.**

"**That's right" I said softly.**

**Her father finished expecting my thumb, I didn't know whether he believed me or not.**

"**It's broken all right! Brooke, go get the bandages from the cupboard"**

**She nodded, and waltzed out. I was left with her dad.**

"**So, you're one of Brookes friends?" he asked kindly.**

**I nodded, "I'm Chris Chambers"**

**He nodded back, "Yes, she's mentioned you before. She seems to speak very greatly of you, did you know that?"**

**I shook my head, "No I didn't. But you're lucky, sir, to have such a great daughter. She's a real great person"**

**At that moment, Brooke came through the door and passed a box to her father and took a seat next to me. She looked up at me.**

"**Are you feeling any better now?" she asked. I gave her a weak smile.**

"**Not the best I've felt, but it's not so sore" I watched her father bandage up my thumb, gently.**

"**Do you think we should call his father?" Her father asked suddenly.**

"**NO!" Both Brooke and I gave each other worried glances. Her father raised an eyebrow"**

"**His dad's away at the moment on business" Brooke lied for me. He sighed, as he finished bandaging my finger. By now, my stomach was at ease, although when I lifted up my shirt, I could see the redness swell from where the boot slammed into my stomach. I felt Brooke lean over suddenly and grab onto other hand, squeezing gently.**

"**Don't worry Chris, it won't happen again, I promise"**

*******


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmare Confession

Chapter 8 – Nightmare Confession

(Brookes POV)

_I still had nightmares ever night._

_I had been having the same nightmare every night for the last year or so since my mother had been killed in the car accident. It was a dream, so realistic, so frightening, it was almost as if it was cursed, and I could feel it happen. Like I could feel it happening._

_The dream started with my mother and father and I, having a picnic in the garden of my old house back in New York. The sun is bright, and my mother is laughing in my father's arms. The sun is bouncing off her hair, shining like a mirror, and her face is bright with laughter. We're all happy, together as a family. It skips to my mother driving down a country road in pouring rain. The sound of thunder and lightning erupts, and she is completely unaware of the headlights shining ahead, and I can hear myself scream at her to stop, but its almost as if she can't hear. Only when she hears the sound of the horn and the smash of the glass, she realises she is going to die. I watch her crash through the windscreen, over the bonnet, limp, blooded; dead, and I wake up screaming. I wake up screaming every night from the same goddamned dream._

_Except it's different now…_

_I see Chris there in the car, instead of my mother, aware of the headlights but yet he continues to die. I watch him crash through the windscreen, but he doesn't die. He just lies there, shivering in the middle of the road, surrounded by broken glass. It's only when Ace appears out of the darkness, walks over and stamps down on his chest, you can hear him scream. And I scream and I wake up._

_And I start to cry._

_And I spend the rest of the night, worried._

_Scared,_

_Of loosing my best friend._

***

"Brooke, are you okay?"

I had just woken up gasping for air, my heart pounding through my nightgown, sweat sticking my hair to my face. Chris was looking at me, curled up in his sleeping bag, eyes wide open and caring watching me. I rubbed my head, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I must have been dreaming" I mumbled. Embarrassment was all I could feel. My first camping trip with Chris and my goddamned dreams were getting in the way again. I hoped Chris wasn't thinking I was mad.

"It was about you," I stammered. Chris nodded.

"I thought it was, you were mumbling my name"

_Shit!_

"Shit!"

"No, it's cool. I watched you, you looked funny" Chris smiled slightly, edging nearer to me, "What happened in this dream?"

"You died," I said flatly, shivering under my sleeping bag. I shook the thoughts from my head, and looked back at Chris.

"Nice…"

"Yeah, my dreams are pretty fucked up"

"Dreams usually are"

Pause.

"What do you dream about Chris?"

Chris sunk further into his sleeping bag, coughed slightly and uncomfortably wriggled around.

"My dad…beatin' me, you know?"

I sighed and looked around the wooded area. We were camping in the woods near the treehouse, and it was just Chris and I tonight, the rest of the guys were busy doing other things. The sound of grasshoppers clicking filled the deserted atmosphere.

"Sometimes I dream of Ray Brower" Chris added.

"Who's that?"

"Do you want me to tell you?" He asked, "You won't be scared, will you?"

"Sure, I'm not frightened easily" I was generally interested at his story.

"The July before you moved to Castle Rock and it was just the four of us in the gang, there was this kid called Ray Brower, who went out to pick blueberries. He was walking down the railroad lines; you know the ones from Chamberland to Harlow? Them ones. Anyway he got hit by a train!"

"Oh god, really?"

"Yeah, it gets more interesting, I swear!"

"Go on…."

"Anyway, it was all over the news and radio and in the papers, he'd been missing for almost three days. Billy Tessio and Charlie Hogan had been out with some chicks in their boosted car, and they found him, dead. They were gonna go tell the cops they'd found his body, but they were both too chicken

Shit to go. Anyway, they were talking about it, and Vern was out under the porch digging for his pennies…"

_Ahh, those good ol' pennies! Vern's long lost pennies he'd buried under the porch and he was still looking for them. He should of given up months ago…_

"…And he overheard them talking about it and came to tell us about us. We decided to go and find Ray Brower ourselves, and took a two day hike up the railroads to the Back Harlow Road to find him!"

My jaw was dropping. It was almost a plot out of some movie!

"Did you...find him?" I asked.

"By God, we found him!" Chris shivered, "I'll never get over that sight, when we saw his face…."

I nodded, "Then what happened?"

"We didn't end up taking him in the end. We made an anonymous call, because guess who ended up demanding him?"

"No, not _Ace?_"

"Yep, but Gordie scared him off by putting a gun to him!"

"Gordie? You mean, Gordie Lachance? Our sweet ol' Gordie? With a gun? Jesus!"

"Yeah, Gordie's not as innocent as you suspect him to be! Hell, he's probably more fierce than you!" Chris laughed hard. I was stunned, Chris continued.

"Man, I was in a hell of a lot of trouble that night. Ace made it perfectly clear he was going to get us back for not letting him take the body, and he kept that promise. As for my dad, when he found I'd stolen his .45, well let's just say I lost a lot of blood that day" Chris smiled uneasily, "That was followed by some deep punches from Ace and the rest of his douchebags"

I stared up at the sky, thinking hard. For a moment there was silence, then I spoke.

"Why does your dad beat you Chris?"

Chris sighed hard, "I guess it's because I'm not good enough for him"

"But Chris, you're smart and funny and a loving person, you surely don't deserve any of the shit your father puts you through!"

Chris shrugged, "I honestly don't know. It's not just me though, we all get beaten by our father's rage, even ma, and she doesn't deserve it. It's just, we're scum. We're a bad family; it's what to expect when you have an alcoholic and a whore as parents. And we're bound to rebel, right? But somehow…" Chris paused, "I feel I'm not as bad as the others"

"You aren't Chris, you are the nicest and most gentle person I've ever met, and whether your father doesn't like you, you're always gonna have me!"

Chris grinned, "You know I love you, right?"

I stopped, "You don't"

Chris rolled me to face him, "I do, you're my best friend and you're beautiful"

I pulled a face, "No I'm not"

"You are! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met"

I rolled my eyes, "Hopeless romantic, eh?"

Chris looked down at the floor, and I giggled and rolled back into my sleeping position, "Well goodnight Chris"

"Wait – Brooke?"

"What?" I rolled back to face him. He edged his sleeping bag closer to me. I could feel myself blush violently. Chris was edging ever nearer, his face almost touching mine. I could hear him breathing, and his smell of smoke and mints on his breath.

"Chris…"

"Ssh" he whispered, as finally his lips met mine, colliding into a soft kiss. Not rough, just innocent, a friendly kiss shared by two friends. Chris stopped suddenly.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Brooke" his face crumpled slightly, "Jeez, I've really done it this time!"

"No Chris, no, you haven't honestly!"

"That wasn't meant to happen!" Chris cursed silently, "That wasn't mean to happen…"

I leaned in and touched his burning cheek; he looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Chris, it's fine, don't worry about it. It was bound to have happened, just us two alone together, it meant nothing, just forget it ever happened, alright" I gave him a warm smile, "We're friends, best friends"

Chris nodded to himself and looked up at the stars in the sky, "I expected you to hate me"

"Of course I wouldn't hate you! It was a silly mistake, forget it now and go get some sleep. I'll catch you in the morning. See you" I gave him one last smile, then turned away.

"Not if I see you first" he replied, sleepily.

When I turned over, I couldn't stop smiling.

***

**Chris's POV**

"**You kissed her?"**

**I was round at Gordie's having our usual sleepover, and I'd had been lying on his bed, drinking bottles of cola and talking about the usual everyday stuff, when I found myself admitting what had happened that night we'd been camping.**

"**You kissed her? You **_**kissed**_** Brooke?" Gordie almost dropped his cola in shock, "I knew you liked her!"**

"**It was an accident, man, I got wrapped up in the moment" I tried to explain, but it was no use. Gordie knew I wasn't as innocent as I sounded.**

"**You kissed her?" Gordie shook his head, trying to grasp the information, "You actually kissed her!"**

"**Yeah yeah, okay, yeah, I kissed her. On the mouth, you got it yet?"**

**Gordie nodded bluntly and took a swig of coke.**

"**Wow I can't believe you Chris, you finally told her your true feelings!"**

"**No, no, I didn't! I just kissed her by accident!"**

"**Accident my arse!" Gordie exclaimed, "You wanted to kiss her, so you did!"**

"**No man!"**

"**Well okay, did you like" Gordie twiddled on his chair, "Did you make out with her?"**

"**No way, man! It was just soft. Nice. Like our lips just pressed together, just" I sighed softly, "Like a kiss"**

"**You love her, admit it Chambers!"**

"**No, I don't that's the thing, we just wanna be friends, just friends nothing else!" My voice had a hint of disappointment in it. Gordie nodded, unbelieving.**

"**Just you wait Chris, you'll regret it in the future!"**

**I shook my head, "I won't. It'll never happen"**

**Was I completely sure of that?**

*******

**I knew it was gonna happen! (Well-DUH I am the writer silly!) I'm typing up the next chapter as we speak so hopefully they'll be up and running in a few days. Christmas holidays for me now so if I don't hear from you guys in a while, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! And a merry new year ;)**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Time After Time

Chapter 9 – Time after Time

Brooke's POV

"Today's the day, Brooke!"

My dad, bright as usual, came bursting into my room in the early hours (well-ten am!) of Saturday morning, throwing back my curtains so the bright sun shone down on my face. My face crumpled as I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Go screw" I mumbled.

"Now, now" My dad patted the covers; "It's a very special day today! Do you remember, or has your hangover wiped it out?"

_Hah – how do they do it? How do parents know when you've got a hangover without even looking?!_

"What?" I poked my head out of the cover, "What's so special?"

My dad chuckled, "3 years ago today, we moved here! Remember?"

I shot up suddenly, like a pin had poked me in my ass. Surely it wasn't 3 years?

"Really, you swear it's not a year?"

My dad laughed and ruffled my messy morning hair, "You asked the same question last year!"

_3 years – at Castle Rock? _

I managed to pull my body out of bed, swinging my feet out of the bed, and standing up, wobbling slightly. _If you were to say, I'm not a morning person; it would be understatement of the century!_

My dad was standing in the doorway, "I'm making pancakes, you want some?"

My stomach gave a loud rumble from under my nightgown, and just thinking of my dad's hot buttery pancakes made my mouth fill with saliva.

"Yeah! As long as they're blueberry!"

More chuckles from my dad as he went downstairs and I slowly made my way over to my dresser. Old newspaper clippings, photographs, sweet wrappers and cigarette boxes littered it, making it hard to find my hairbrush. I grabbed at it, and looked up at my sixteen-year-old self in the mirror.

_Hair hadn't changed much, still messy chestnut curls, only it's longer now. I had those huge round green grey eyes, spiked with long thick black eyelashes and those thick full pink lips I had inherited from my mother, and that I still had when I was thirteen. Only now, I had those killer cheekbones, and dimples when I smiled, and that sprinkle of freckles had eventually passed way over onto my soft cheeks._

I glanced down at my chest, _and where the hell had those appeared from?_

I gave a smile when I looked down at the right hand side of the mirror, a small black and white picture, I took it and smiled down on the thirteen-year-old self, arms around her two best friends, Gordie Lachance & Chris Chambers. Looking at the picture made me realise time had flown in the space of three years, we were now seniors at high school, studying hard, partying less, hoping to make it into the future. I remembered what Chris said to me when we kids, that he wasn't going to make it out of Castle Rock and he'd end up working around the area, and the fact both Gordie and I stuck with him, and he had been working hard to become a lawyer, and that's exactly what he was gonna be. And we were so proud of him; even with all the stick he was getting from his father. As for Gordie, he was going to be a writer. I had heard all of his stories and I was eagerly awaiting more as he got older, and he got better each time. I was going to art school, leaving early next year to move back to New York as I had a place in this posh art school back there. I wasn't so pleased with moving back, but it was the only thing I could do.

I slotted the picture back into the corner and picked up another from the opposite side. Me and my boyfriend, Ace. Yes – the Ace Merril. My boyfriend of six and a half months. He was still in Castle Rock and still the leader of The Cobras, but he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. Sure, he was still threatening, and his wandering hands were sometimes too hard to handle, but he said he loved me and that's all that counts. And besides, as long as he wasn't threatening around me, I was cool with the 'I have a bad boy boyfriend', although Chris & Gordie weren't so pleased with me dating their enemy. I smiled and kissed the picture, inserting it back into place and darted up to my closet.

_What to wear? I could wear my usual tomboy combo of tight blue washed jeans, chuck taylor's and vest or something more satisfying for a boy's eye if I was going to be seeing Ace (he said he liked seeing a lot of leg!) but I hadn't seen him for a few days and I often wondered whether he was cheating._

I chose the tomboy combo and brushed my hair. Slipping my feet into my warn out chuck taylor's, I ran downstairs to where my dad was serving out the hot pancakes onto a plate. I grabbed one, biting into it ravenously.

"I'm going out to see Gordie and Chris," I said through a mouthful of pancake, running over to the door. My dad sighed, "I wish I was young again! Have fun and don't be back late!"

I nodded, turning the doorknob, "I'll see you!"

"Not if I see you first!"

***

I finished my pancake as I walked to Gordies house. Licking my fingers, I tapped loudly on the door. A small, long faced, sad looking woman opened the door.

"Hey Mrs Lachance, is Gordie in?" I smiled sweetly at the woman, who looked permanently depressed no matter how many years had past since Denny had died. She nodded.

"He's upstairs with Christopher, you can go up if you want, just make sure you take your shoes off first" she stared down at my mud caked shoes, disgusted.

"Sure thing" I kicked my shoes off and ran upstairs, turning left to a big red door, I cocked my head around the side. The room was empty, "Hello, Gordie?" I walked into the room, peering round.

"You guys are lame, I'd best go eat my blueberry pancakes somewhere else!" I turned around and took a step.

"ROAR!" I felt someone leap onto my back, as I hit the floor with a bang. I tried to look up, groaning, "What the fuck?"

"GOODMORNING BROOKE!" shouted the thing on my back.

"Gordie, Christ, get your skinny ass offa me!" I rolled him over, pinning him to the ground, "You know you'll never beat me!"

"Where's the pancakes?" Gordie laughed excitedly, still pinned to the ground, "Me LOVES pancakes!" My heart was still racing from the shock of being jumped on. Gordie was grinning.

"I lied"

"Bitch!" Gordie cried, "After everything I've done for you!"

"Oh – like practically making my boobs come out of my back?"

"Yeah!"

"Bravo to you, asshole!"

I pulled him up and sat on his bed, bouncing up and down, "Where's Chris today?"

"Boo!" A figure jumped out from behind the bed, I screamed loudly. Chris stood there laughing.

"Holy shit! Chris, you asshole!" I panted, "Great way to give a girl a heart attack!"

"Happy 3 Years anniversary!" Both he and Gordie chorused happily at the same time. I stopped groaning and looked at them.

"Oh my god, how'd you guys remember?" I said, throwing my arms around Chris and then Gordie, squeezing them in a bear hug.

"Why wouldn't we?" Gordie pretended to choke from me crushing his lungs. I let go of him, beaming, "3 years ago today Brooke, you gave Chris the biggest hard on he'd ever had!"

A thump from Chris to Gordies arm. I thumped Chris back.

"A boner is no excuse for you to attack poor Gordie here!" I taunted. Chris pouted.

"Oh well, if you don't want my hard on to give you your present…"

My ears twigged on to what he'd said.

"Present? A present for _moi_?"

"_Oui_," said Gordie, "For _tu_!"

Chris brought a big gift wrapped present from under the bed and handed it to me, smiling. I squealed excitedly, "What is it? _What is it?"_

"Just open it and you'll see!" Chris winked. Without any delay, I tore the wrapping paper off and lifted the lid. I gasped.

"A new pair of Chuck Taylor's?" my voice went higher than usual.

"We didn't know what to get a girl, so we got the nearest thing to a gender confused girl like you to like. Your old ones were shit anyway, and so we got you another pair!"

I wiped my teary eyes on the back of my hand, "Go screw" I laughed, emotionally. I picked them out of the box, stroking them gently, caressing the laces happily, "How'd you guys get the money?" I looked at the price on the bottom of the shoe, whether our not they'd left it on there deliberately, I don't know.

"Don't ask me, Chris bought them!" Gordie nudged his friend. Chris looked at his hands, shyly.

"I just saved all the money I got so I could get you something special" Chris smiled, "Gordie wrapped it!"

Gordie clapped himself.

"Gee, he must be so proud!" I grinned, prodding Gordie in his arm. I looked back up at Chris, who had managed to break contact with his hands to look at me.

"Well, do you like them?" he asked.

"Of course I do! They're wonderful, I love them!" I gave Chris another hug. This time, it was longer, and almost as if we were stuck. Chris had his arms on my waist, and when we broke away, his face shone pink.

"You guys needn't of got me anything," I protested, although I was thrilled with my new shoes.

"We did, we had to because we both love you and were so happy you're our girl!"

I could feel the tears sting in my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried to keep them in, some managed to escape, "I love you guys so much, you know that!" I said emotionally, sniffing.

"Hey! No crying on anniversaries! It's a happy day!" Chris put his arms around me, soothingly.

"Let's go celebrate in the ice cream parlour!" Gordie suggested. We all nodded, "I'll buy them, to thank you guys so much!"

"No, I'm getting them in" Gordie prodded me, "Coz its your special day!"

We all agreed it would be a swell idea.

I wore my new shoes, proudly, skipping up the roads to the ice cream parlour, when I heard a wolf whistle.

"There's my baby, strutting her stuff"

I turned. Over in the corner, Ace stood there with Eyeball, smoking a cigarette, leaning on his car. I heard Chris mutter, "Oh great, that's all we need"

I pretended to ignore him and ran upto my boyfriend, wrapping his arms around me. We kissed passionately, his tongue colliding with mine, rough, hard, but so tempting. When he finished kissing me, I stroked his stubbly cheek.

"Hey baby, where've you been for the last couple of days?"

He replied the same as usual, "Oh you know, things come up" he looked at me innocently. I nodded and looked at Eyeball.

"Hey Eyeball, how's it going?"

Eyeball shrugged, "S'alright, is that my brother with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're going to the ice cream parlour to celebrate"

Ace pulled me closer into his arms, "What you celebrating babe?"

I took Ace's fingers in mine, playfully teasing them.

"Anniversary" I smiled, "3 years since I came to Castle Rock!"

"3 years and you're still as beautiful as you were back then!" Ace replied smoothly, leaning in for a kiss that I gratefully took. I broke it off a few seconds later, looking back at Chris, sullen faced and cross-armed, talking to Gordie, who was just waiting impatiently.

"Look, baby, I have to go now" I removed Ace's arms from around my waist, kissing him lightly on the lips, "They're waiting for me"

I gave him one last kiss and walked off. Ace called me back.

"Brooke?"

I turned, "Yeah babe?"

"How about I take you to the theatre next week?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds good, I'll call you later honey"

I blew him a kiss and ran back to the boys. I could tell by the expression on their faces, they weren't too pleased.

"Sorry, sorry!" I giggled nervously, "But you know Ace!"

Chris nodded, "Yeah we all do" he replied sarcastically and began to walk on.

"Christ, Chris don't be such an asshole!" I shouted at him. Chris turned suddenly, in a hands on hip posistion.

"Ah, well. You should know all about assholes – you're dating one!" he bit back at my comment. I started to feel a little mad now.

"Jealous, are you?"

Chris burst into fake laughter, "Jealous? Me _jealous_ of that jerk?"

"By the sound of it, yes, yes you are!"

"Ha, bullshit!"

"Bull true! You're jealous of Ace!"

"No, I'm fucking not!" Chris shouted fiercely, "He's a fucking lowlife hood who's only with you for a bit of pussy!"

"Oh that's fucking rich!" I laughed angrily, "That's fucking gold! You should know about 'lowlifes', you're a Chamber!"

I suddenly realised what I had just said, and covered my mouth, shocked. Chris was standing there, shaking. His eyes brimmed with tears.

One fatal second later, and all I could see was Chris Chambers, crying. He started to run away, sobbing heavily. I ran after him, trying to catch up.

"Chris!" I screamed, "Chris, stop, please! I'm sorry!"

It was no use, Chris was faster than I'd ever be and he was already disappearing into the distance. I collapsed onto my knees, head in hands. Gordie ran up beside me.

"Fuck, what have I done?" I rested my head in my hands.

"Brooke, that wasn't nice. Seriously that was so mean," Gordie was making me feel worse, "Chris, thinks the world of you and he truly cares for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt by Ace, and you just called him that" Gordie shook his head at me.

"I don't know what's gotten into me recently, it's just…" I started to cry, "Oh fuck it! Gordie, what have I done?"

Gordie put his arms around me, sympathetically. I leaned on his shoulder crying hard, "You need to let Chris calm down first. He's not as tough ash he makes out he is, you need to apologise to him!"

"But he pissed me off so much!"

"He loves you Brooke, can you not see that?"

I looked up at Gordie, my eyes swollen and red, "What?"

"Chris loves you, jeez – how could you not know that? He's loved you for three years! 3 fucking years, don't you see that?"

And for one moment I could hardly breathe.

***

Chris's POV

"**Chris?"**

**I wiped my eyes hard on the back of my hand and replied flatly, "Piss off"**

"**It's Gordie"**

"**Piss off"**

"**No man, I'm coming in"**

**The door swung open, but I still daren't move from the window ledge I was sitting on. The rain beat down hard on the windows, rolling down the glass, like the tears that were falling down mine.**

"**Has she called?" Gordie took a seat on my bed.**

"**Twice, I got the twins to tell her to fuck off"**

"**Why?"**

**I turned, "Because I don't ever want to talk to that bitch ever again!"**

"**You don't mean that!"**

"**I do!"**

"**No way!"**

"**I do" I slammed my fist hard down on the ledge. It thumped with pain, and I bit my lip to stop myself crying. I rubbed it.**

"**Admit it man, you love her"**

"**Gordie" I shouted, "Will you stop saying that? Brooke is some upper class chick who's been sentenced to live among the filth of Castle Rock. Me. Us. She doesn't give a shit about us; she's just got us for the hell of it. You've been saying that everyday for the last three years, that I love her. And I'm going to reply like I usually do – No I don't!"**

"**No meaning yes! Do you think I was born yesterday, Chambers? For Christ's Sake, you say no like you deny it but really it's the truth. No – it's not a lie, no – I won't admit to Gordie I love her, no – I won't, no – I love her more than myself!"**

**I bit my lip again and I felt the blood flow to my wound. I chewed hard on my lip, and paced myself up and down the room.**

"**Gordie…" I began.**

"**No Chris, admit it now" he said sternly, "I'm sick of you denying it – I can't take it any more!"**

"**Okay! Okay! Fine – I like Brooke, okay?"**

"**No – you love her!"**

"**Yes, I love her" I felt my cheeks brighten red.**

**The telephone rung again and I heard one of my brothers call up the stairs, "Chris it's for you!"**

"**If its Brooke tell her if she calls again I'll kill her!" I screamed loudly, "An' I mean it!"**

**I heard him repeat down the phone to her, then he called back up, "She said bite me!"**

**I couldn't help smile suddenly, "Tell her to suck my fat one!"**

"**See!" Gordie sighed, "You wouldn't do that if you didn't like her!"**

"**I would!"**

"**I'll never win!" Gordie snapped angrily, "But one day you'll have the balls to admit your feelings to her!" **

*******


	10. Chapter 10 Terror

Chapter 10 – Terror

**Probably the scariest chapter I've written! Gah- I'm scared already! And it's got a bit of a song fiction to it. I used a little lyric by Bon Jovi in this to make it V V 'rocknrolll!' please enjoy and review xx**

Brooke's POV

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Ace prodded me in the chest, making me jump slightly. We were in the theatre watching some cheap horror film and making out, but I wasn't really that interested, "You seem a bit distant"

I sighed, "I'm sorry baby" I wrapped my arms around Ace's strong torso, "It's just, it's been a week since I fell out with Chris" I cuddled up to him, closing my eyes.

Ace laughed nastily, "Fuck, Brooke! Is that all? I thought it was summin serious!"

"It is! Chris is my best friend and he hates me!"

"Brooke" Ace began, glaring at me with stone cold eyes, "You're in the theatre with me, I fuckin' spent twelve dollars on this shit, which you're not even watching and all you're doing is moaning about that little faggot! Now, babe, I love you, an' you know that, but if you make another sound I'm gonna have to do summin I'll regret later, alright?"

I was scared. "Sorry," I whispered, "He's not important to me!" I leaned and kissed Ace on the cheek.

Ace took a drag from his cigarette, "Yeah, but I am! Whattaya say I take you somewhere I know will cheer you up?"

It couldn't of been any worse than this, could it? I shrugged, "Yeah, lets crash this joint…."

***

_**When he holds you close,**_

_**When he pulls you near,**_

_**When he says the words you've been meaning to hear,**_

_**I wish I was him,**_

_**And those words were mine, **_

_**To stay with you til the end of time.**_

_**And I – will love you.**_

_**Baby, always.**_

_**Bon Jovi 'Always'**_

**Chris's POV**

**I awoke with a sound, breathless, my heart pounding on my chest.**

**Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I looked around the dark room, my eyes darting between the window and Gordie, tucked up in his sleeping bag, peacefully sleeping.**

**I don't know what made me so scared, but I climbed out of my sleeping bag, running up to Gordie. I shook his shoulder hard.**

"**Gordie?" I whispered. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes.**

"**What?"**

"**Gordie" I whispered, "Its Brooke, I think she's in trouble!"**

**My heart was still pounding, when Gordie groaned again.**

"**No Chris, you were only dreaming!" Gordie mumbled and closed his eyes again, "Go back to sleep!"**

**I couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. Something wasn't right, something was going to happen to Brooke, I could just feel it inside me. I pulled on my shirt and slammed my feet into my chuck tailors, breathing heavily.**

"**I'm going to save her!" I said softly, opening Gordie's window. There was a tree directly outside it, perfect for sneaking out. I leaped out, grabbing onto the nearest branch. Slowly I made my way down, jumping when I thought it was safe to land. I hit the floor in a painful posistion, and groaned. I forced myself up and looked around. I started to run. I didn't know where. I left that for my heart to decide.**

*******

"Ace where are we?"

Ace pulled up in a small forest and stopped his engine. He turned to face me and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him gingerly, but pulled away suddenly, "No seriously honey, where are we"

He just laughed, "Ah, you scared?"

"No it's just I don't know where I am!"

"Relax" Ace soothed me, "I'm here, so don't be frightened"

"I'm not"

"It's just a little place I like to call Ace's Paradise" he smirked, and from behind, pulled a six pack of booze, cracking one open for me, "There you go doll, it'll ease your nerves"

"I'm fine really," I stammered. I'd been off alcohol for a while now and I really wasn't in the mood to drink.

Ace cackled, "Aw come on! It's not like you're gonna end up like Chris's old man, is it?"

I sighed, taking the beer from Ace and knocked back the can gingerly, letting the cold fizz roll down my throat. Ace grinned, drinking his. I'd only just finished the first when Ace was onto his third.

"No worries, there's plenty more where that came from!" Another six-pack emerged from behind. I tipped back the last mouthful of my first and Ace cracked open the second.

Seconds came to thirds, and eventually I had drunk much more than I wanted to. By now I could feel the alcohol in my system, but still the booze kept coming. I wasn't one to hold my drink, so I started to feel a little queasy.

I was going between making out with a heavily drunk Ace and drinking my own beer. Ace was busy nibbling my bottom lip when I decided enough was enough.

"Ace" I mumbled, "I don't feel too good"

"Come on then" he slurred, "Lets go for a walk, the air will make you feel better" He opened the car door, climbing out. He took a few steps, stumbling slightly, "Come on, it's not so bad!"

I stared down at my chuck tailors, the ones Chris had bought me, and back up at Ace.

"It's dark," I mumbled.

"I'll make sure you don't fall"

"Fine" I stepped out of the car, making my way over to Ace. He put his arms around my waist, holding me.

"See babe nothing to be scared of okay?" he muttered into my hair, I shivered suddenly. I was wearing a short skirt and a low cut button up top and the weather wasn't the hottest it had been.

We were still stumbling around in the dark, when Ace tripped over a branch and ended up on the floor. I snorted with laughter, as he just laughed it off, and pulled my down next to him.

"Come here" he kissed me hard, the stench of alcohol on both our breath. He moved from my mouth, nibbling my lips then slowly moving down to my neck. I started to feel very turned on.

"Ace…oh" I was being pleasured in the most desirable way. Ace continued to kiss my neck, biting and sucking. I dug my fingers into his shoulder blades to stop myself moaning with joy. He pushed me down suddenly and rolled on top of me, spreading my arms out behind my back. I started to feel strange. Ace was kissing me again, only this time it was too rough and it started to hurt. I broke it off, "Ace? _ACE! _Stop your hurting me" I cried. He was panting, ignoring what I had just said.

"Fuck me," he moaned, "I want to fuck you so hard"

Ace still had my arms pinned behind me, I started to struggle, panicking.

"Ace?"

The look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. It was a man possessed by alcohol. A demon, looking down on me hungrily. He pushed his lips to mine and I couldn't stop myself scream. Ace stopped and I felt him slap me hard on the side of my face.

"Goddamn it Brooke! Isn't this what you want?"

"No!" I screamed, my blood running cold, "HELP!" Ace pressed a hand to my mouth, as I muffled screamed through him. I kicked my legs up, trying to move him, and I knocked him off. He looked shocked for a moment, but a sudden punch to my face knocked me to the floor. I felt my head smack hard on the ground. Ace crawled back onto my body, and started to unbutton my shirt. As my vision started to clear up, I saw him pull up my skirt and unbutton his jeans with shaking hands. A scream tried to come out, but my mouth was dry and wouldn't move.

_This was it. He was going to rape me…_

I closed my eyes as tears started to pour down my cheeks as I silently sobbed.

_Oh my god, someone help me…_

There was a loud whack and I felt something fall on top of me. I screamed and opened my eyes.

***

**I had no idea where I was going but somehow I could feel I was going the right way. I ran, my pulse racing like crazy, and my temples ringing desperately. Looking for some sort of sign to show me where Brooke was.**

**It was only when I heard that scream I stopped dead in my tracks.**

*******

I opened my eyes. An unconscious Ace lay on top of me, bleeding from a large gash in the back of his head, and that's when I saw him and burst into tears.

***

**I ran through the bushes, through nettles stinging my hands and thorns catching my skin. I could feel the pain throbbing but I continued to run. That's when I saw the car and heard rustling.**

*******

He rolled the unconscious Ace off me and put his hand out,

"Brooke…Brooke…Its okay…."

***

**Around the corner, I saw it.**

**I saw Ace on top of her. It looked like. No, it couldn't be? She wasn't? When I heard her scream again, and saw Ace's fist pummel into her face, I knew she wasn't. Picking up a large rock, heavier than I had expected, I approached him, silently, and with such force I banged it hard down on his head. He slumped over her, unconscious. I saw her face, blooded, and bruised, crying.**

*******

I fell into his arms, sobbing violently.

"Chris, I'm so sorry!"

***

**She fell into my arms, sobbing violently.**

"**Chris, I'm so sorry!"**

**I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her gently and she shook hard.**

***

Chris wrapped his arms around my shaking body, rocking me gently like a baby. I sniffled and coughed, trying to stop my hysterical tears.

"Chris…" I mumbled, "Is he dead?"

"No" he said flatly, "He's knocked out!"

I cried again, harder. I was so terrified, I felt awful. I felt physically sick. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I moved from Chris's arms, back to Ace. I peered down on him. Then I cracked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I screeched, kicking him, stamping hard on his body, I collapsed in a heap next to him, the world spinning, whirling around. I cried hard, breathless. Chris pulled me up; he was on the brink of tears. He grabbed me suddenly, hugging me, holding me in his arms.

"What did he do to you, Brooke?" he whispered into my ear, brushing his cheek on mine. I felt myself sob harder on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Chris" I choked, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should of listened to you sooner, I love you so much Chris"

Chris hushed me, "You're safe now, Brooke, he's not gonna hurt you, I'm here now" he stroked my head as I rested it on his shoulder. I hiccupped hard, stopping myself crying, "I'm here now, he's gone"

I looked at him with tearful eyes, "Thankyou" I whispered.

"Come on, let's take you somewhere away from this bastard" Chris scooped me up into his arms, like in some sort of romance film.

_In some sort of twisted romance film._

I lay limp in his arms, letting him take me away.

***

**It had been two years since I'd been up in the treehouse. After Teddy and Vern started to fade out of my life, we started to go up there less and less, until eventually we just didn't go back up there at all. It was like we'd grown up, realised, we weren't gonna be kids forever, smoking, playing cards up in a treehouse all our lives. But no matter how many times I tried to, I couldn't let go. And neither could the others for that matter. I heard Teddy wanted to go cover it in gasoline and burn it, but I guess he knew he didn't have the balls to do it.**

**But tonight, somehow, fate brought me back to the treehouse with Brooke.**

**Still quiet shaken but sobering up quiet well, Brooke managed to get up the rope ladder and pull herself up into the treehouse, followed by me. When we got up, I sat her down on an empty milk crate, covering her with an old dusty blanket we used to use as a tablecloth. Brooke shivered underneath it. She looked much better, the colour back into her cheeks, but she was pretty jumpy. I took a seat next to her, rocking slightly. It was deadly silent, when Brooke spoke suddenly, making me jump. **

"**He's going to kill you, you know" Brooke mumbled, "When he wakes up and remembers what's happened, he'll hunt you down and kill you"**

**She snuggled down into the blanket.**

"**I don't care" I said emotionless, "He can beat me til I'm black and blue for all I care, he's just not gonna hurt you!"**

"**Chris, why'd you do this?" Brooke groaned, "You hate me! I called you a lowlife and whattaya do? You come and save me instead of letting me suffer. He's gonna kill you!"**

"**Brooke, listen to me," I took her by her shoulders, making damn sure she was looking and listening to me, "I don't hate you, I never have, and I never will! And I thought you'd be happy I saved you from that bastard! You could show a little gratitude…"**

"**No, no! Chris, you don't understand" Brooke laughed nervously. When she was nervous, she'd start to hiccup to high heaven and that's exactly what she started to do, "Chris, why'd you bring me up here? We haven't been up here since we were thirteen. What do you want to do?"**

**All at once, my heart started to thump. It was that moment again, like the time in the treehouse back when we were thirteen. I swallowed and took her hand, slowly I moved in.**

"**No Chris" Brooke interrupted, shaking her head, and letting her chestnut curls move, "Not this time…"**

**She grabbed hold of my shirt, pulled me close and whispered, **

"**It's my turn…"**

*******

**_Should I be cruel and leave this on a cliffhanger or not? Hmmm, better start reviewing or that's exactly what I'll do. Hahaha! Nah I'm just messing, I'm writing it now ;) REVIEWS WELCOME!! x_**


	11. Chapter 11 Truly Madly Deeply

Chapter 11 – Truly Madly Deeply

**Err well, I'd better warn you on this chapter, contains a sort of 'strong' sex scene which isn't suitable for younger viewers (Cover your eyes sweeties!) or those who haven't matured enough just yet ;) Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Much thanks xx**

Brooke's POV

My arms pulled upon Chris's shirt as my mouth met his in a kiss.

I kissed Chris. His lips were warm, soft, satisfying – like nothing I'd ever experienced with a lover like Ace. Memories flooded back of the time in the treehouse, the time we'd been camping, that one kiss that changed my life for that moment, when I wished it was Chris, and me and now it was real.

The kiss lasted way over thirty seconds without a breath. It was amazing.

When we managed to stop for a breath, Chris had the biggest smile on his face, breathing heavily with a flustered expression.

"Wow, Brooke, I…" he never managed to finish his sentence as I pulled him in for another. His tongue entered my mouth, tantalizing my tongue with his, and I slowly did the same back to him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair, down his back. Chris moaned slightly when I reached his blue skinclad jeaned buttocks. He ended the kiss to speak.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that" he said breathless, stroking my waist with affection. He looked deep and lovingly into my eyes. He leaned in again and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he said gently. A small smile curled up on my lips.

"Do you mean that?" I asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Chris nodded, his eyes not leaving mine, "Would you hate me if I did mean it?"

"No" I said gently, "Because I love you too"

Chris stared, dumbfounded at me.

"Really?"

"Definitely"

"I love you" he repeated again, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed again, and I could feel myself forget about Ace for that split second. It was meant to be Chris and me, it was fate that brought me to Castle Rock to meet the boy I loved, and I loved him more than I loved anyone. I stopped the kiss suddenly, and shot up from the chair, Chris looked puzzled.

"Come help me move these things?" I began to shift the milk crate and the cabinet.

"Can I ask why?" Chris looked at me like I was odd. I tucked a loose curl behind my ear, "Because I wanna lie next to you, in your arms" Chris nodded and began to drag furniture over to the side, then sat down on the floor, and put his hand out for me to take. I sat down in his lap, letting him wrap his legs around me, as he took my hand in his, cupping them to my stomach. He leaned in and started to kiss my neck.

"If Ace knew…" I began. Chris cut me off.

"He never will" he smiled, "We can keep it a secret til your ready to tell him"

"How can you be so calm? When he founds out he'll kill us both, and rip us into tiny little pieces and…"

"Then when I look like a jigsaw, I'll go sue him" Chris smiled, "Don't ruin this moment by making him important"

"He's not, he never will be" I reassured him, "Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me take my shirt off?"

"Brooke?"

"Please, it's awfully warm here" I said saucily, "The buttons are right by your fingers I'm sure you could take it from there…"

I closed my eyes and lay my head back when I heard the familiar sound of the buttons popping on my shirt, but the unfamiliar feel of Chris's fingers, sliding up my body. Gentile, kind fingers which would never try to hurt me. The last button was undone as Chris removed it from my body and threw it behind. I was there, only in my black-laced bra.

"Any better?" he asked calmly. I nodded, "Why don't you do the same?"

"Good idea" Chris pulled off his white shirt, pulling me down to lie on the floor. His body was so good. Toned, tanned, I felt it press against me. Chris draped his arm around me protectively.

"I'm gonna kiss you again" Chris informed me. I smiled.

"Good, I was waiting for you to say that"

We kissed again, only this time harder and more passionate. For a guy who had never had a girlfriend he was a pretty damn good kisser. I stopped again and started to fiddle with my bra. I found the clasp and slowly unhooked it, and slided it. Chris's eyes grew wider than I'd ever seen, gazing down at my bare breasts then back at me.

"Um…well" Chris giggled nervously, "That's done it for me!" He gazed down at his crotch, "Better than that crap in magazines!"

I giggled too, "So?"

"Can I?" he asked, almost mesmerized by the sight of my body. I rolled my eyes.

"No you can't" I said sarcastically, "Chris, I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb!"

Chris laughed slightly and reached out to touch them, he circled a nipple and I felt them grow to a hardened teet. I shivered, with a mixture of pleasure and the chill of Chris's fingers.

"I never noticed what an amazing body you've got" He grinned, "Well, i did- but only with clothes on! This is much more nicer" He leaned in again, and started to kiss my neck, and chest. I moaned, aroused by his kisses. He kissed lower, over my breasts and down to my stomach. He stopped.

"Brooke, is this what you want, I'm not forcing you, I…"

I pressed a finger to his lips. He stopped as I hushed him.

"Chris if I didn't want you, would I be doing this?" I pushed him against me, kissing him wildly and hard. He moaned, as I ran my hands down his chest to his crotch and he guided my hands down to his jeans, down his zipper.

That sound, so normal, zipping down.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Chris whispered.

"I know, just please – take it away. I saved it for you all these years"

I closed my eyes, lifting my skirt and letting Chris enter me. It didn't hurt much, just stung several times in some places. There we were, Chris and I, making love in a treehouse.

"I love you" he whispered again, "Tell me if it starts to hurt"

I shook my head, as finally I felt myself come. I held Chris around me, kissing him hard. My head spinning with the satisfying needs of having Chris inside me.

"Don't let me go," I whispered, "I love you"

I realised all I wanted was Chris, all my life, for him never to leave me, I wanted him forever. I wanted him more than myself. I wanted him to want me back. I wanted him hold me and touch me like I hadn't been touched before. He was the only thing I wanted more than life itself.

_Truly, Madly, Deeply…_

**Awwwwww! I'm so happy for them :) But when Ace finds out… oh dear!**

**Anyway, please keep those reviews coming – thanks to those who have already reviewed ;) xx **


	12. Chapter 12 Morning After The Night Befor

Chapter 12 – The Morning After The Night Before

Brooke's POV

I awoke the following morning, happy, wrapped in a dusty blanket with my head resting on Chris's chest. I smiled to myself.

_Remind me what happened last night that's made me feel like a woman?_

I already knew the answer to that. I let my head move off Chris's chest, gentle not to wake him. I watched him sleeping, lips pressed together, eyes twitching, breathing softly and gently, I smiled again. I was so lucky to have him; I didn't deserve to have him. Chris stirred suddenly, he opened his eyes, squinting at the sun peeping through the dusty window, and blinked several times. He looked around the treehouse, and then at me, and slowly a weak smile crept onto his face.

"Hello" he whispered, "Did you sleep okay?"

I smiled, "I did thanks"

"Best I've slept in a while," He laughed slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stopped and looked down at me, then kissed me.

"I love you Brooke, don't forget that will you. It's not because of last night, I swear, I just really love you, an' I want you to remember that!" The look on his face made me know that he wasn't lying.

I nodded, "I will always remember, because I love you too!"

Chris twirled my hair around his fingers playfully, looking into my eyes with his clear blues, "I'll never forget last night"

"Me either, you made an honest woman out of me, Mr Chambers" I kissed him on the nose, giggling. I was on the blink of tears now, from being so happy. I wasn't going to cry. My head just thought back to last night with Ace and i started to feel a bit nervous.

"Chris, what are we gonna do about the whole 'Ace' situation?"

Chris sighed, rocking me in his arms, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you, I promise you, he won't lay a finger on you, if there's anyone to blame it's me" he rubbed my waist, "But he never got the privilege of having you like I had you last night"

"Because he's a dick"

"Exactly" Chris laughed. I shuddered in his arms, as the cool air hit my bare body and the fact Chris made me shiver with happiness.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I shrugged, "Sorta"

Chris looked behind him and passed me my bra and shirt, "It'll be a good idea to get dressed now, we can go find Gordie" He fastened my bra, kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck. I passed him his shirt and I helped him put it on.

"Alright then, you got everything now?" he asked.

"Everything but my virginity" I grinned. I leaned in and gave him a hard kiss, which he happily joined in with.

***

"So you guys…" Gordies wide mouthed look made me laugh as he pointed at me, and then at Chris. Chris had his arms around my waist, protectively and lovingly.

"Yeah, we did it" Chris said brightly, "Don't worry Gord, you're next on my list"

Gordie's repulsed face made me giggle, but he couldn't laugh.

"What you gonna do about Ace?" Gordies voice jittered with nerves, "Best say your prayers!"

"No" Chris said smoothly, "We aren't gonna do nothing apart from love each other. Brooke's ditching him, aren't you?" Chris looked at me softly in the eyes, "You're still going to do it aren't you?"

I nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't leave you waiting any longer Chris" I squeezed his hand softly, "In fact the sooner I do it, the better I'll feel about the situation"

"Where'd you leave him then? Gordie asked

"In his own 'paradise', he calls the 'fuck forest'," Chris smirked, "He got more fucked than he'd ever been before last night"

"Jeez, you two are pretty brave, but I'm happy you've finally got together. Hell –if it shuts Chris up, I'm celebrating!" Gordie laughed.

I eyed down at my watch, a quarter after twelve, I sighed.

"Guys, I'd best be going now. My dad will be wondering if I've died or something," I laughed nervously. Chris pulled me into his arms, hugging me.

"Be careful, alright?" he whispered into my ear, "Seriously, I'm not that good at saving lives okay?"

"I will, don't worry about me. I'll see you later then?" I kissed him lightly on the lips, as he let go of me, "I'll see you later Gordie"

"So I don't get a kiss then?" Gordie teased, so I blew him a kiss and waved at them both, "Love you Chris"

And for the first time in forever, i meant what i said.

***

I walked down the long roads of Castle Rock, daydreaming when I heard a familiar sound, and my blood ran cold. The sound of a car, cruising up the roads, recklessly, the sound of brakes screeching down and a horn. I felt myself start to jog, trying to get away. The car moves up beside me, then stops.

"Brooke, where the fuck have you been?"

A car door slammed and I felt someone grab me hard on my shoulder.

"Get off me!" I screamed. He turned me around to face him, his nails digging hard into my shoulderblades. Ace's expression was neutral.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked nastily.

"Oh as if you don't know!" I spat, "You tried to rape me for fuck's sake"

"You call that rape? We both wanted it!" Ace tried to admit his innocence; I tried to escape his grasp.

"No Ace!" I managed to break out of his arms, "No! You were drunk and you tried to have sex with me, whilst I screamed in terror. I have the proof, see!" I pointed to my black eye and swollen cheek from where Ace had hit me the night before.

"You could have done that anywhere" Ace sniggered, "Come on baby, get in the car, and we could go for a little drive around the block, whattaya say?"

"I am not your baby!" I protested angrily, "And I never will be! I'm not getting in your goddamn car ever again!"

"Now, listen to me" Ace threatened, "You get in that fucking car now, we go for a drive and sort this little petty argument out okay?"

"NO! Ace, I don't want anything to do with you ever again! I just can't be known as your chick anymore. We're over." I started to walk off, shaking heavily with nerves. Ace grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his car. I screamed and kicked at the floor.

"Let me go!"

"Get in the fucking car NOW!" Ace pulled a knife to my throat and I stopped screaming. The look in his eyes was serious, like they were the night before. Unwillingly, I allowed myself to be pushed into his car, knife still directed at my throat.

"Scream again and I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed" Ace threatened calmly, taking the blade away from my throat, and started the engine. He started to drive wildly, speeding down the roads. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair. Silently I preyed, for Chris to find me again.

Ace stopped the car in the middle of a deserted field, the pressure he exerted on the breaks made me fall forward on my seat. I pulled myself up.

"Now" Ace began, "About last night…"

I couldn't bare to hear his twisted story.

"You've already tried to explain this to me Ace, and I'm not having any of that bullshit being fed to me anymore. How many chicks have you tried to do that with, Ace? How many girls have you got drunk to take advantage of? I know I'm not the brightest chick, but believe me Ace; I don't have shit for brains. You can save your story; I want nothing more to do with you. You are a cheap, disgusting lying bastard and…"

I couldn't finish the sentence as Ace gave me a good hard slap across the cheek. I retaliated, hitting him back harder. Ace grabbed my wrists and pulled them down.

"Brooke, I love you" he said softly, "You are the only girl I have ever cared about. The rest of those twits I've laid, meant nothing. You are the only girl I want, you just gotta forgive me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, it was a silly mistake, you know that, don't you?"

"Go to hell!" I screamed. I spat at him and forced myself out of his car. I began to run away from him, but Ace was directly behind me. I felt him tackle me to the ground, as my face hit the broken soil with a thud. Ace's weight lay on top of me. I screamed again but he covered my mouth. Memories of last night came flooding back.

"Now stop that!" he said, his tone neutral, "I know you love me and…"

"No Ace I don't! The only boy I've ever loved is Christopher Chambers" I tore Ace's hand of my mouth to speak, "Last night when you tried to rape me, he saved me!"

Ace rubbed the back of his head, almost as reality hit him, "He hit me?"

"Yeah and he knocked you out cold. How about I tell you what we did after you were unconscious?"

Before I knew it and I realised what I'd just admitted to Ace, it came out.

"I slept with him, Ace"

Ace stopped, all the colours in his cheeks slowly draining out, slowly. I closed my eyes, knowing what was gonna happen next. Strong arms pulled me up by waist, ramming me up against a car. My legs barely left the ground, just dragged across it like I was a rag doll. _The stench of cigarettes and booze, the feel of leather, the hard, uncaring hands pushing down on my hands and the rub of stubble against my cheek._

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU JUST SAY?" his voice rang fiercely down my ear. I whimpered, shaking in his arms.

"I love him Ace!" I sobbed. Anger caused Ace's hands to dig harder into mine.

"NO YOU LOVE ME!"

"I slept with Chris because I love him!"

I felt his fist ram straight into my stomach, and I collapsed in a painful heap on the ground. Ace walked around me, hands in pockets. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it calmly and took deep drags.

"What are we going to do about this then?" he asked himself out loud. He did this often, and if you ever replied, you know what would be coming, "Little whore slept with Chris fuckin' Chambers, now ain't that a tale of lost virginity you gotta love?" He sniggered, and then looked down at me, holding my stomach in pain.

"You're going to regret what you did last night" he smirked, and a moment later, a boot slammed into my stomach, kicking violently. I screamed in agony.

He stopped suddenly, as I coughed up blood bitterly from the shock I had just been given, looking up at the monster I had once loved so many months ago, dragging hard on his cigarette, watching me roll about in pain. I closed my eyes again, but this time, the boot rammed into my head, and I felt myself black out.

***

Chris's POV

When Ace got me, he got me good. Nothing could ever explain the pain he inflicted on me the day he found out.

_**I knew if I'd been playing with fire, I'd eventually get burnt. Brooke was that fire. Ace was the burn. Brooke was Ace's girl, and he wouldn't let anyone have her. Jealousy? I don't know, he just wanted to keep her to himself. His girl, his property. She didn't realise all she was to him was a bonus until the night he took it too far in the forest. She saw right through his bad boy image to the monster inside. And she hated that. I don't know how I ended up there, saving her, I just found her. And the treehouse? How'd we end up there? But I'm gonna have to thank that treehouse for what happened up there, that moment that changed our lives forever.**_

_**But nothing could ever of put me up to what I received when Ace found me.**_

"**So Chris" Gordie nudged me, smirk on his face, "You're a man now?"**

**I smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm Brooke's man. Finally, she's mine."**

"**I told you if you told her you wouldn't regret it!"**

"**I know. Last night, it was…" I took a deep breath in, remembering back to last night, "…overwhelming"**

**Gordie smiled and patted me on the back, "I'm happy for you man, you and Brooke are sweet together, and I've been thinking that for the past three and a half years, and finally I get to say it out loud"**

**I laughed, running my fingers through my hair, "I've wanted to say it too"**

**I was thinking about Brooke, **_**was she safe? Has she made it home okay? Ace?**_

"**Chris you're worrying about her again, aren't you?" Gordie asked.**

"**No, well, yeah, a little"**

"**Brooke's a clever girl, she can find her way home on her own without getting into trouble"**

"**I know, but Ace?"**

"**He's probably still out cold" Gordie smirked. I looked at Gordies clock, half past three, it had been around two hours since she'd left and usually she'd go home, tell her dad she was okay, then come back straight away.**

"**I've must go, or my dad's gonna hide me for being out all night" I leaped up from Gordies bed and walked to the door. Gordie stopped me.**

"**Chris, I swear to god if you go out looking for Brooke, you'll be lying on your deathbed tonight!"**

"**Oh come on – like I've never been there before!" I exclaimed, remembering back to times when I would be hospitalised after my father's alcoholic rages, surely Ace's wouldn't be so bad?" **

_**I couldn't have been any wrong about that.**_

**"Chris, just be safe, alright?" Gordie looked generally nervous on my behalf, I waved him off.**

"**It's gonna be fine, okay? I'll see you!"**

"**Not if I see you first"**

*******

**I left Gordies a few moments later. By now, the usual red-skied dust had hit Castle Rock, leaving it covered it a cloud of mist. I shivered, hands in pockets as I started to walk down the deserted road. I started to fear that Gordie was right about the whole 'Ace' situation, but I couldn't really give a shit about myself because my mind was focused on one thing, and that was Brooke.**

_**I need to see if she's safe…**_

**I started to walk in the complete opposite direction of my home, back up the roads to where Brooke lived on up The View. Anxiously, just walking through the yellow dusk, breathing in the cool air as I took step after step. Then I heard it.**

"**Looking for someone, Chambers?"**

**I jumped in shock and slowly turned around. Ace, Eyeball, Billy, Charlie, Fuzzy & Vince, approaching me, walking in their usual crowd, their eyes twinkling. The look of sheer terror on my face, I had never been so frightened in my entire life. I found my voice, and spoke.**

"**Where's Brooke?" I demanded, staring at them hard, "Where the hell have you taken her?"**

"**How would we know?" Charlie crowed.**

"**It was **_**you**_** she spent the night with!" Billy chorused, nudging Eyeball in his sides.**

"**Gee, who'd of thought – my baby brother getting laid? Oh boy, wait until pop hears the news" Eyeball stared in my direction, grinning wickedly, "He'll be _so proud!"_  
**

"**And what about Ace?" Ace pushed through the gang to the front, "What about Ace?"**

"**Back off man" I warned, "Brooke doesn't love you – you tried to rape her! I saw what you did to her, you disgusting son of a whore!"**

**Ace just laughed, "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do – that whore wanted me so I gave it to her straight"**

**I couldn't stop myself in time, "Then why did she sleep with me?"**

**Ace's face turned bright red, not with embarrassment but with boiling anger. My head was flashing warning signs, telling me to run away. Get out of there fast before something happens.**

**Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough. And that's when it started. Ace's fist to my face, knocking me down to the floor. I felt the dust rise from where I'd just hit it and a warm trickle of blood slide down my nose. He kicked me savagely in my sides. I bit my lips to stop myself scream, as folds of darkness began to fall over my eyes. Ace was bending over me, punching me over and over again in the stomach, in the chest, then lower and lower til he reached my dick. Several blows to my dick, and by now I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed in agony, tears rolling down my cheeks. I could it swell, and my body thumping, gradually growing weak and numb.**

"**Come on boys!" Ace shrieked, "Join in"**

**It took a few seconds to realise what he'd just asked The Cobras to do, but when it started, it hit me harder than ever. Kicking me, banging my head on the ground. Blood was flowing now; I could feel it seep out of my ears and nose. Leaning my head to the side, I vomited hard, a mixture of the Twinkies and cola's I had consumed at Gordies house and a sickening taste of blood. I retched hard, the taste of bile rising next to me. Ace didn't seem to care that most of it had sprayed onto his boots, as I continued to gag.**

"**I wonder what Brooke would think of you now? The retard who pukes all over himself. She doesn't like that sort of thing" Ace sniggered, bending over me. It was like a giant threatening shadow.**

"**Then why did she like you?" I mumbled, breathlessly. Ace's face dropped.**

"**Still enough energy to speak back, eh? We'll sort that out then!"**

**Ace's hands wrapped around my neck, choking me. The look of sheer menace in his eyes. I squirmed, gasping for air, the pulse in my neck continually slowing, my eyes bulging. I closed them, almost blackening out. **

**I thought nobody would come, and I'd die, there and then, from the pain Ace was inflicting on me, when I heard an unfamiliar voice.**

"**Ace, what the hell are you doing to that boy?"**

**I opened my bruised, swollen eyes slightly. A man, coming over. Ace had moved away from me, backing up like he was a truck, cornered by the rest of the cobras. Then he fucked it up – and spoke.**

"**This lowlife has taken something of Brookes…"**

**I realised who it was. Brooke's dad. Her loving, kind, gentle, good ol' dad who cared so much for his beautiful daughter. The look of horror on his face as he looked down on me, then up at Ace.**

"**What did he take?" he asked, "…That gave you the right to do this to him?"**

"**He took Brooke's virginity" Ace spoke, low and unemotional. He gave one click of his fingers, the one covered in my blood and began to walk off with his gang, "You take it from here…"**

**I closed my eyes, rolling around in pain. I couldn't bare to open them, not now her father knew what had happened. When I did, he was peering over me, the look of disgust on his face. I couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes, almost embarrassed but also the fact they had swollen half the size and I could hardly open them anyway. My heartbeat was gradually speeding, but yet my body stayed numb. Her dad shook his head.**

"**Get up, son"**

**I struggled around, trying to force my body up from the ground, but no matter how hard I tried, it still lay flat and limp. I tried again, before his strong arms hurled me up. I whimpered softly, as he put his arms around my bruised torso, dragging my body slowly across the floor.**

"**Come on, let's take you home"**

**I groaned, knowing it wasn't the end of my ordeal, and as soon as my father found out about this, I knew for definite I'd be hospitalised before the evening was up. **

"**I'm sorry," I mumbled, but I received no reply. **

*******


	13. Chapter 13 Lost & Found

Chapter 13 – Lost & Found

Brookes POV

I sat on my bed, head in my hands, sobbing harder than I'd ever cried in my whole life. It had been approximately fifteen minutes and forty three seconds since my father had found out about Chris and me, thirteen since I had started crying and almost six and a half of being locked in my own bedroom as if in a prison. And it had been slightly over a minute since I had thought back to the past fifteen minutes and just how crazy the situation had got.

***

"Brooke? Is that you Brooke?"

I felt my body being rolled over, and light hit my face and I moaned in pain. I managed to open my bruised eyes, blinking to stop the blurriness that shaded them. A figure was emerging, suddenly. A rounded face peeking out at me, with an anxious expression. I rubbed my forehead to stop the spinning feeling I was having. I looked up at the figure.

"Vern? _Verno?_"

The boy nodded. He looked so different! He wasn't the fat, scared looking boy we used to tease like crazy when we were kids. He was the toned, handsome looking man with a caring expression.

"What the hell happened to you, eh?" He heaved me up against a nearby rock, bending down over me to check if I was okay, he looked generally worried. For that moment, I could hardly remember what had happened to me, but when I started to feel the throb on my body, I remembered. I pulled my top up slightly, my body swelling with giant purple bruises, painfully thumping at the sides and all the memories came flooding back.

"Ace beat me," I said slowly, too ashamed to admit it to my once friend who forever warned me to stay away from Ace, stopping myself to heave my body up. It ached like crazy. Vern helped me up, his arm around my bruised waist.

"I fucked Chris," I mumbled. Vern nodded.

"Always thought you would – sincerely!" He smiled weakly, "Me an' Teddy used to have bets on when we thought you'd eventually have the balls to do it!" His face brightened as he chuckled, "Ah man, good times, eh?"

I nodded, not really paying any attention to Vern waffling on about bets with Teddy. More importantly, my head was focused on Chris and whether or not he had been out looking for me. The feeling in my heart told me he had.

"I have to go," I said, trying to walk off. I took a few steps, and took a tumble straight after. Vern caught me gently.

"Seems your legs aren't up to scratch just yet. Tell you what – how about I give you a ride home?" Vern pointed to a red Dodge parked over by the roads. I sighed, I didn't have a choice other than to go along with what Vern said, and I could barely walk anyway. I shrugged, "I guess that would be alright"

"I can see your struggling so…" I felt him hurl me onto his back. Shocked, I shouted, "Vern what the hell!"

"Relax Brooke, it's cool" he smiled, carrying me to his car, "I never got to carry you when we were kids, so now's my chance!"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

***

The car pulled up outside my house.

"Here you go Brooke" Vern patted my shoulder kindly, "If you want I can walk you to your doorstep?"

"Thanks a lot Vern, it really means a lot, but I'm sure I could manage" I opened the door and stepped out of car. My legs were feeling much better now and I was able to walk without stumbling.

"Hey no worries! Anytime!" Vern winked, "Anyway I gotta go pick up Gina now, so I guess I'll see you at school?"

_I had completely forgotten Vern was going out with Gina Goldsworthy, that chick that'd told me to stay away from 'lowlifes' like Chris. Vern had been going with Gina for almost two and a half years now._

I shook away the memories of when Vern decided he 'couldn't spend anymore time with us because he had Gina now' and how 'Gina had warned me if I hang with people like you, I won't get anywhere in life'

_I remember how badly Teddy had reacted, trying to punch the living daylights out of Vern, as Chris tried to pull him away. Gordie had hold of Vern. I just stood there, awestruck watching my three best friends slowly crumbling around me. I don't know how I started crying, but watching them hurt me inside. I remember Vern storming off, as Teddy cursed loudly to him, still struggling in Chris's arms. Once Vern had disappeared from sight, Chris noticed me crying._

"_Cut it out Teddy, can't you see Brooke's upset?" Chris dropped Teddy and came upto me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and swallowed away the rest of my emotions._

"_Are you okay?" he asked softly, putting his arms around me. I nodded slightly, "I'm fine"_

"_Ignore Vern, he'll be back tomorrow morning, forgetting the secret knock as usual" he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze._

Except he never came back.

I watched as Vern start up his engine, cocking his head slightly and giving me a little wave. He gave a honk from his horn, before driving off. I stood there watching him drive off until he disappeared from sight, exactly like he did from my childhood. Taking a deep breath in, the time had come for me to face my father…

_How was I ever going to do it?_

**How is she ever going to do it? That's the question, what's the answer? Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews I've received! Please keep reviewing coz it makes me all happy inside receiving them :) loves x**


	14. Chapter 14 Papa Dont Preach

Chapter 14 – Papa Don't Preach

**Hey, well, this is the 14****th**** chapter; I don't really know which chapter I'll stop at so sorry if it gets too long! Anyway, just to clear a few things out again, yes – a disclaimer, Stand By Me belongs to the geniuses Stephen King and Rob Reiner, God Bless Them! I thought it would be good to explain this chapter though a song. The song is Madonna's 'Papa Don't Preach'. I thought it was a good song choice and title for this. Its like Brooke's explaining to her father. And lets clear this up, when she's talking about 'keeping her baby', Brooke isn't pregnant; she's talking about keeping Chris as her 'baby' – like her lover. Anyway I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy reading ;) **

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now,_

_I'm not a baby…_

I turned the doorknob and entered my house, slipping off my chuck taylor's by the door. I tiptoed quietly indoors, poking my head around the doors.

"Dad?"

A sound came from the kitchen, a low emotionless voice, "I'm in here"

I sighed my heart beating against my jacket, a thumping of the pulse sounding in my head, as I walked into the kitchen. My father sat at the kitchen table, hands cupped around a mug of coffee, his eyes staring at it, stone faced.

_He knows._

I pasted a smile onto my face. Innocently I said, "Hello Dad" and took a seat next to him. He made no movements at all, his face stuck in a blank emotionless expression. I started to feel nervous as I repeated myself, "Dad?" I tapped him slightly on the shoulder.

He twitched suddenly, blinking several times, but his eyes never left the mug.

"How was your night?" he asked slowly. I nodded slightly.

"Good, Ace took me out to see this movie and…"

He interrupted me, "No, I meant with Chris"

I swallowed hard, my palms sweaty with nerves, a cold chill racing up my spine.

"Daddy…"

"Was he good?" he asked me, "Did he pleasure you? Did you let him touch you?"

"Dad!"

"No Brooke" his voice grew fierce, "NO BROOKE!" he roared, jumping up from his seat. I flinched. He banged his fist hard down on the table. Coffee spilled out of the mug, staining the table brown, "What were you thinking? You're sixteen years old!"

"I know, I…" there was no use trying to explain to my dad.

"Not even legal for a month and already you're sleeping around!"

I stood up from my seat, covering my ears and I screamed, "Daddy listen to me!"

"NO! I won't! YOU listen to ME," My dad pointed a finger at my face, so close I could see it shaking with anger, "SIDDOWN NOW"

Unwillingly I sat back down, looking down at the floorboards. I could hear my dad pacing the floor, breathing heavily. After about five minutes pacing the floor, he spoke.

"Why Brooke?" he asked, "Why?"

_You always taught me right from wrong,_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying…_

"I did it because I love him"

"No you don't, you think you love him but you don't, you're too young to be in love!" my dad wouldn't listen.

"What about mom? You fell in love with her at high school!" I yelled.

"DO NOT GET YOUR MOTHER INTO THIS!"

"Its true! Dad, I love Chris, I always have. He rescued me last night, from Ace! Ace got drunk and drove us to the middle of nowhere and tried to rape me! Daddy, Chris rescued me! He wouldn't ever hurt me, he's nothing like what people say he's like…"

The one you warned me all about

_The one you said I could do without._

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe – please…_

"Brooke, his family, I know all about them, so don't say he's nothing like them! His mother's a streetwalker and his father? An alcoholic, who beats his children and wife like they're punch bags! Mr and Mrs Goldsworthy warned me all about them! I can't believe I even allowed you out with this beast of a boy!"

"Oh so, you listen to those upper class snobs now? Dad, I know Chris better than any other person around these areas, he isn't bad! Where is he, dad? What's happened to him?" I shouted, as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I grabbed my dad's shoulder, "Daddy, where's Chris?"

Suddenly a force erupted onto me. My father's arms, pushing me down. I hit the floor, shocked. My father held his forehead in his hands for a moment, thinking briefly. I sat there, sobbing hard, watching my father turn into an emotional wreck. I had never seen him so angry.

_Papa, don't preach._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach,_

_I've been loosing sleep._

_But I've made up my mind._

_I'm keeping my baby…_

"Brooke, you will not have anything to do with him ever again, I do not allow it!" He yelled fiercely, leaning over me.

"NO!" I screamed, forcing myself up, "NO! I love Chris, and I will not leave him! Daddy, Chris is who I want to be with forever!"

"What would your mother think? Having a _whore_ like you as a daughter!" My Dad raged on, "You will go to your room and stay there. You are grounded for a month. You are not to have anything to do with that boy, you hear?"

I stood up, sobbing hysterically, "I HATE YOU!" I screamed into my father's face, and I ran upto my room. Slamming the door, I turned the doorknob and locked myself in. Finally I allowed myself to show all the emotions I was feeling.

Sitting on my bed, I screamed, I cried, I let myself loose, bawling on the bed. It hurt so much, knowing all the trouble that had escalated after one night with the person I loved.

_When someone said 'love hurts', I didn't believe it could be true. Obviously I was wrong. It didn't just hurt, it killed._

I heard the floorboards creak outside my door and I looked up at the door. My father was obviously outside, checking up on me. I sighed hard and buried my head back into the pillow and I was able to blank off everything around me when I closed my eyes and finally escaped to a deep sleep.

***

School on Monday was awful.

My weekend consisted of crying myself to sleep every night, I was tired from broken nights sleep and nightmares and I hadn't eaten anything in days. It was the lowest point I had been feeling in a while.

My father and I weren't speaking, and we weren't even allowing ourselves into the same room as each other. I thought it was best to stay well away from him over the weekend; we were still not on good terms.

The weekend dragged on without any contact with the outside world, just me sitting indoors, with my father ignoring me. By Monday, it was almost as if I wanted to go to school to get out of the house, which wasn't something, I usually admitted to. I managed to eat a piece of toast and make myself look half decent with a bit of powder on my cheeks and a brush of my hair. Coming downstairs at a quarter to 8, I opened the door and finally stepped out of the house the first time in three days.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, the warm sun beating down on my face and I walked slowly down the path and out of the gates. I didn't look back at my house; I just continued to walk down the roads to school.

"Hey Brooke" someone tapped me on the shoulder; I turned suddenly to face whoever it was. Gordie.

"Gordie thank god its you" I started to feel all emotional, throwing my arms around him, "I've missed you"

He hugged me back, "Its good to see you, so what's the news with your dad?"

"He found out about Chris and me way before I came home that night, seems he saw Ace beating the crap outta Chris…" I stopped, "Oh my god! Chris! Where is he Gordie, what's happened to him?"

Gordie sighed, putting his arms around me, "Come on, let's get to school, I'll tell you then…"

***

"Ace beat Chris?"

Walking down the corridor next to Gordie, we spoke as we walked to class. My heart was jumping just thinking about Chris.

Gordie nodded, "I went round to Chris's house, no one was in, I think. They didn't open the door but I swear I could hear someone inside. He's injured, man. Seriously, I think he's on the verge of something serious. Eyeball told his dad, so you can guess what's happened"

_Coming into class made me realise you couldn't trust anyone, not even a long lost friend who saved you._

"Look who it is!" one of the boys shouted, "Its missing virginity girl!"

I looked at him shocked, "What the hell did you just say?"

The boy smirked, "How was your night with Chris Chambers?"

Another boy spoke, "You can sleep with me anytime, easy sleaze" and gave me a vulgar sign.

"She slept with Chris Chambers" two girls whispered to each other.

"_Slut!"_

_"Whore!"_

"_What was she thinking?"_

"_Damn that girl is fuckin' psycho!"_

"Oi, back off!" Gordie shouted at the boys, "You don't know shit"

I started to shake when I got to my chair, to the echoes of 'whore' and 'slut' from around the room.

"How do they know?" Gordie whispered to me shocked, "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Only you and…" I started to feel queasy and out of breath, "I told Vern"

"You did _what?"_ Gordie snapped, "Jesus Christ, no wonder everyone knows!"

"I couldn't help it, I was out cold and I was dizzy, I must of told him when I was out of it" I shook my head at my own stupidity, "He must of told that cow, Gina, she spreads everything!"

Gordie patted my back sympathetically, "No one believes her anyway"

"But Gordie, look!" I looked around the room to the many pairs of eyes that were still attached to me, "Everyone in class knows!"

_It wasn't just in class. Everyone in my entire year knew!_

"Come on, please Brooke, don't do anything you'll regret" Gordie called after me as I approached the bitch known as Gina Goldsworthy and her 'army of skanks' in corridor at lunch. They stopped gossiping as I walked up to them, arms folded, a frown attached to my face.

"Good afternoon Gina" I said through gritted teeth, "A word, please?"

"Excuse me, I'd rather not talk to people like you" Gina smiled innocently, "So if you turn around now and go find another lowlife to sleep with, I wouldn't be bothered"

I felt my arms push her up against the lockers, banging her against the hard metal, she squealed uncontrollably.

"I don't appreciate you calling Chris a lowlife, you know" I pressed my face against hers, "And I don't appreciate you spreading shit about me around school when you have no clue about what happened to me over the weekend"

"Get off her Brooke, she's not worth it!" Gordie tried to pull me off her. My face was still against hers, watching it crumple slightly. I dug my nails into her shoulders.

"If I ever have to talk to you again about this, I swear you'll be in thousands of little _rich bitch_ pieces by the end of the day. So quit now, or regret later" I drew a small growl from my lips, "Understand?"

Closing her eyes, Gina nodded as she bit her lip nervously.

"Good" I let my arms slide off her, but still pressed her to the lockers.

"MISS COLLINS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The sound of my teachers voice made me jump, as I turned around, my face still as scarred with anger as it was before.

"Sorting out this little shit spreading bitch!" I couldn't stop myself in time to stop the sour words escaping my lips. The teacher wasn't impressed, hands on her widened hips, she opened her mouth and bellowed, "GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE. NOW!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" I bellowed back at her. Her face shone a brilliant shade of tomato red; it almost looked as if she was about to burst. If I had a camera, I would of taken a picture to share with everyone.

"THAT'S A MONTHS DETENTION!"

I threw her daggers as I spat out a response, "Fuck. You"

Almost as soon as I had said that, I turned around from the teacher, ignoring her screams, and calmly walked off. I didn't know what had gotten over me in the past minute and a half of mayhem. I just continued to walk down the corridors, murmuring curses to myself, ignoring the looks I was being given and the fact everyone was still whispering about Chris. I walked straight out of the school's big main doors and down the path. I waited for someone to follow behind me, screaming at me to come back, but nobody did. I wondered if anyone cared that I had just left school and I was walking off, but by the fact no one had come looking for me made it obvious what I was wondering was pretty much untrue.

My stomach gave a loud rumble from under my jumper and I sighed. Digging into my jeans pocket, I found a five-dollar bill and some loose change, hopefully I could get something to eat somewhere.

There was a small shop at the end of the road that I found myself walking into. The shopkeeper, a big burly man with greased back hair and a stained t-shirt looked up from his magazine and gave me a slight smile. Picking up a root beer and a packet of Twinkies, I took it over to the counter and handed him my money.

"School finished early, eh?" he smirked. I just gave a slight nod, "Yeah"

I payed and left him to read his magazine. Within minutes of buying the products, I had already consumed it. I was getting my appetite back and I could feel the colour come back into my cheeks, and a smile creeped onto my lips.

I was free; I was away from the places I hated, like home and school. I was just on my own, walking down the streets, and somehow I felt better than I felt all weekend, standing up to the people who were looking down on me.

And that's when I decided to go against what my father had said to me.

I decided to find Chris…

**Hii! It seems like I took forever writing this up, I struggled with it. If its crap compared to the other chapters, I'm sorry. I just struggled immensely with this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and the review-ees (big shoutout to Ace's Quinn especially! YOU ROCK WOOP WOOP!) :D Keep up reviewing, I really appreciate all the nice comments! LOVE YOOOOOOH! **


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting With The Mom

Chapter 15 – Meeting with the Mom.

Walking up to Chris's house, I finally felt my pulse racing. Just thinking about going to see him made my heart race, just thinking about his insanely beautiful eyes and his adorable smile and the fact he was mine made me feel lighthearted. Breathless. Loved.

Chris's house was located at the bottom of a hill on the opposite side of Castle Rock. The bad side of Castle Rock, terrible surroundings and it was only natural people who lived around the area were often stereotyped as bad people. It just fitted Chris's 'stereotypical lowlife reputation' that he happened to live on the rough side of Castle Rock.

I started to feel a bit anxious, walking down the roads, eying up the barred up houses, strip clubs and the mess on the streets, wondering how anyone could live in such bad conditions, but the fact I was going for Chris made me carry on walking instead of turning back because I was frightened. I wasn't sure I knew where I was going but somehow I felt drawn to his house.

Chris's home was small, with stained windows and weeds growing from every direction. A creaking gate and a broken path, I suddenly felt regretting about coming. I knew I couldn't turn back now, so I found myself walking up the path, to the front door.

Taking a deep breath in, I tapped hard on the door, and closed my eyes.

I could hear television in the background and the faint sound of shouting. I swallowed hard, taking a step back from the door and turning away. I suddenly heard the door swing open and I turned back around.

There was a woman standing in the doorway, a baby hanging around her hip. She had dusty blonde hair, waist level, tangled and sticking up slightly. She had those piercing blue eyes that Chris was gifted with, and the way her cigarette was pressed softly to her lips in the same way as him reminded me.

The baby gave a loud shriek and burst into tears and she rolled her eyes, propping him up against her waist and placing a dummy into his drooling mouth. I stammered for a second, my palms sweating as I tried to speak. Nothing came out, it was just air. I was so terrified of her for some reason I didn't know. I was just mesmerized at her eyes.

The woman had an impatient look on her face looking down on me as I turned into a babbling fool. Finally I felt my voice rise in my throat, and I spoke softly.

"Mrs Chambers?" I asked. The woman nodded slightly and in a quiet voice replied, "I prefer to go by Cynthia now, but sure, I'm Mrs Chambers alright." She took a long hard drag on her cigarette and I didn't feel any better talking to her. But I spoke gently.

"I'm here to see Chris, I'm his friend Brooke, I wondered if I could see him?"

Suddenly two kids came running down the stairs and pulled upon their mothers dusty skirt at each end.

"MOMMY LEWIS HIT ME!"

"DID NAWT!"

"DID TOO!"

"GO TO HELL NATHAN"

"OMMM, YOU SWORE, MOMMY, LEWIS SWORE!"

"DID NAWT!"

"DID…"

"Cut it out!" She snapped suddenly, "Michael, get the hell down here!"

Another boy came running downstairs, older than Chris but somehow not as old as Eyeball. He had curly brown hair, same as Eyeball but he wore thick black glasses. He gave me a weak smile, scooping the boys up into his arms before turning back and running upstairs again.

Stumping the cigarette out under her strappy heels she looked back up at me, her face rigged with emotion.

"You're Brooke?" she asked. I gave a small nod, "Brooke Collins, ma'am"

"You're the girl who's caused all these problems to my son?" her voice rose as she spoke, "And you have the _nerve_ to come round here to see him?"

"Mrs Chambers, I…" I was cut off as she started to get mad.

"How DARE you even think about coming round here, after everything you've caused my son!"

"MRS CHAMBERS, would you just listen to me for one minute?" I snapped angrily, "I know the situation got out of hand, well, _way _out of hand and its caused physical and emotional damage to Chris, but he wasn't the only one hurt in this" I rolled up my shirt, showing her my giant purple bruises, "But Mrs Chambers, I love Chris with every inch of my body, he's the only thing that's kept me stable through these years at Castle Rock. He's the smartest funniest person I've ever met, he does your family proud, you should be proud of him, I'm proud of him. I love him"

She was silent for a moment, her cigarette pressed firmly to her lips exactly the way Chris did. Finally she spoke.

"You think I'm not proud of Chris?"

"No, I said you should be so proud of him. He's going to be a lawyer"

"I know that. I'm his mother, for Christ's sake!" She snapped at me fiercely, "You think just because you're from the upper class part of Castle Rock you have the right to come over here and talk all this shit at me like our family is nothing but lowlifes. I know what people think of our family, and basically they're right. But you – getting your nails into my son, the only son who hasn't done anything wrong around these areas like the rest, is now upstairs on his _deathbed! _ Did you even think about the consequences to one little night?"

I bit my lip to stop myself barging inside the house and screaming at this woman. I knew that would be a terrible idea.

"I didn't get my nails into him! We both agreed to it!"

"I'm sure you probably started it off, getting him all worked up. I know all about loose women, in fact I'm sure you know all about me already. We both know Chris has his wild moments, but he's not in the wrong in this situation. You're the filthy tart in this!" She screamed at me. The little baby on her hip started to cry and scream, dropping the dummy on the mucky carpet. She bent down to pick it up and rammed it back into its mouth.

"I am not a tart!" I screamed back at her. Blood was boiling. I felt as hot as an oven, anger bubbling up in me. She had no right!

"That's what they all say!"

"I didn't come here to start a petty argument with you, I'm sorry if that's what your thinking, I came to see Chris" I tried to stay calm with this woman, but I couldn't help feeling as if I wanted to scream into her face and push through her. But if I was going to get anywhere in this conversation, it would be best to keep myself under control.

"What makes you think he wants to see you?" She snapped back.

"Because he says he loves me"

Mrs Chambers rolled her eyes and glared down at me, "And you _believed_ him?"

"Chris isn't a liar" I spoke softly, still wanting to scream at her.

"Well that's not what he told me!" She scoffed, "Chris told me he wants nothing more to do with you or your deranged boyfriend"

My heart thumped hard on my chest.

"Is that true?" I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry in front of her. She gave a small nod and a nasty smile in my direction.

_I swear I'm going to have to thump her soon…_

"I'd like to hear it from Chris's mouth" I said back to her after a second.

"Chris doesn't want to see you, let alone speak to you!" She said, "Sweetie, why don't you just do him the favour of leaving him and our family alone? If his dad catches you…" Her sarcastic tone was replaced with a slight shiver and a trembling voice, "…It won't be very nice going home in pain"

I gulped slightly. I wasn't a coward, but I was generally scared shitless of Chris's dad, even though I had never seen him in my life.

"Could you please just tell Chris I love him?" I spoke in an almost inaudible tone, "And I always will?"

The woman just looked blankly at me.

I dug my hands into my pockets and looked down at the cracked paths, "Fine"

I turned around and started to walk off, head down. I heard the door slam behind me and I sighed. I turned around again and looked up at the windows.

And I swear I could see Chris through them…

**Sorry this is so short, I don't like this chapter – at all. Still – I like the reviews I've been getting! I'm off to write the next chapter, soooooo BUH-BYE! ;D Keep up those reviews! x  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Love Story

Chapter 16 – Love Story

**Hi there, here's the sweet sixteenth chapter. I've chose the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, and a little lyric from "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins (Cute songs!) to explain this chapter up. I'm hopefully going for a cute chapter, one that can leave you a bit teary. Anyway, I won't keep you. Go ahead! Read it! And just for the record, they're not my songs (disclaimer!) or characters, apart from Brooke, okay. Read on?**

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

I cried myself to sleep that night, sobbing long and hard into my pillow.

My father, his mother, everyone around us. Why didn't they understand? Why couldn't they see how much we loved each other? Not some teen fling you read about in those girly magazines. This was love. Why didn't anyone see that?

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just can't trust what they can't explain._

_I know you're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all._

_Because you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Phil Collins – You'll be in my heart_

Flashbacks came back, reminding me of life when I first met Chris, Gordie - and not forgetting Teddy and Vern. I don't think I'll ever have friends like them ever again in my life. Something about them that I'll never have again in a friend. Pretty upsetting really, I had the time of my life hanging around with those four boys. I wiped my eyes and glanced up at the photo on the cabinet. I reached out and brought it next to me. A picture of our prom night. I had no date days before prom night, but I bought a dress just in case I'd get one in the end. I remember lying on Gordies bed, talking about it with them.

_"Prom night on Friday" Gordie sighed, knocking back the remains of his cola, "I don't see the point of it really"_

_"Aw come on Gord, its prom!" I sat up and prodded him in his back, "I thought you were taking that Maria Jenkins girl who's in our English class?"_

_Gordie shrugged, "Hey she asked me, I'm just gonna go along with it!"_

_"At least you've got a date!" I laughed. Gordie stared for a moment._

_"You don't have a date?" Gordie shook his head like it was physically impossible for me not to have one, "Brooke, you're like one of the prettiest girls in our year, that's like…" Gordie paused, almost out of breath, "That's not right"_

_I blushed hard, "Come off it Gordie! Call me pretty again and I might have to sit on you with my giant girl ass, all right? I mean, if Ace was allowed to come he'd probably take me, but he's been gone for a couple of weeks anyway, since he is my boyfriend…"_

_"I know. I don't think he deserves someone as pretty as you!"_

_"Quit calling me pretty Lachance, my ass is closer to you than ever!"_

_Gordie covered his mouth in a mock joke way._

_"Seriously Brooke, you're really pretty. We tell the truth, guys do. We'd tell you if your giant girl ass looks enormous in your jeans and whether you need to wear makeup" The look on Gordie's face made it completely obvious he was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes at him. Was I really pretty?_

_"Right fine, I might be pretty but I'm gonna sit on you anyway!"_

_I jumped onto the knee of Gordie, as he instantly spluttered with laughter, giggling like crazy._

_"You're…winding me…Brooke!" he half laughed, half cried out, "You're bouncing on my dick!"_

_"Wow, first time for everything. You feeling kinky yet, Lachance?" I smirked._

_"You bet!" Gordie grinned, "With your rounded ass on me, I'm more than kinky!"_

_"Oh God, what the hell if going on here?"_

_I looked up at the door. Chris stood there, arms folded, his eyebrows raised. I spluttered with laughter, blushing hard watching Chris roll his eyes._

_"We're playing buckaroo!" I giggled, "I'm bucking on roo!"_

_Gordie laughed, "Who the hell is 'roo'?"_

_"Roo is you!" I snorted with laughter as Gordie pushed me off his lap and back onto the bed, "That rhymes!"_

_"You guys could of just said if you wanted some time alone!" Chris smirked as he came to sit down next to us on the bed._

_"No need to be like that Chris" I stuck my tongue out, "You could have just asked if you wanted to join in!" I let my leg brush against his, sending a spark of electricity soaring up my body, and fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously. Chris's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then he shook his head slightly._

_"Quit being such a cockteaser Brooke!" Gordie laughed, "Look what you're doing to poor Chris!"_

_I looked up at Chris's now bright red cheeks and giggled, "He knows I'm messing, don't you?"_

_Chris nodded, "Of course!" and he grinned broadly, "So what you kids been up to?"_

_"Talking 'bout prom" Gordie rolled his eyes and then stared at his friend, "Chris, be honest, do you think Brooke is pretty?"_

_Chris didn't take a second to reply._

_"Brooke is beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he smiled gently, "I'm being completely honest"_

_I looked up into his blue eyes and gave a small smile, "You mean that, Chris?"_

_He nodded, "I'm being honest with you"_

_Gordie made a puking noise in the background, "You two seriously need to get a room. Or get laid"_

_I turned and thumped Gordie in the side, "Quit now, Lachance!"_

_Gordie rubbed his side and flipped me off, "Go screw!"_

_"Who'd you suggest I screw?"_

_Gordie opened his mouth, but wisely closed it again when I raised my eyebrows at him. I turned back to Chris._

_"Have you got a date for prom?" I asked him._

_Chris shrugged, "Some chick in my art class with a nose stud asked me, but I didn't say anything to her about going with her, so that's probably a no"_

_"Brooke hasn't got a date" Gordie nudged me in the side. Chris looked puzzled for a moment._

_"Serious?" he asked softly, his eyebrows rose._

_Gordie nodded, "It's ridiculous isn't it? All those toads like Lorna Donald and Rachel Newman have got dates and Brooke hasn't" Gordie threw his hands up, "What is the world coming to?"_

_"Its only prom, which cares if I haven't got a date?" I smiled, "I'm not that bothered really"_

_Deep down I actually was serious depressed that I hadn't got a date, even all the horrible girls had got dates before me, but I wouldn't admit to Gordie or Chris. I pasted that sweet smile onto my face and laughed awkwardly._

_I remember walking back home from Gordie's with Chris. Every so often I saw him look my way. I caught him looking at me and smiling. He stopped suddenly and stared back at the ground. I giggled._

_"What you smiling at, Christopher?" I teased him and he shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets._

_"Nothing, its just…" he sighed softly, "I can't believe you haven't got a date to prom"_

_I shrugged, "Hey, not my idea of fun anyway. I'd rather skip it and go fishing or swimming or something"_

_"You'd regret it if you don't go. Its like – the only thing you'll remember about your high school years. All the fun you have on prom night and you'll be like telling your kids," Chris put on a terrible posh accent " 'oh yes I remember when I shared my first kiss with a boy who forever had a booger hanging from his nose!' and 'I got drunk on dandelion and burdock, it was outrageous!'"_

_I giggled and gave him a little shove, "Who says I'm gonna have kids, Chambers?"_

_Chris shrugged again, "You just seem that type of girl I can imagine with tons of kids…"_

_I shoved him harder and pretended to flounce off in a strop with him. Chris ran after me, grabbing my shoulder. He spoke softly._

_"I mean, if you don't get a date by Friday, I could always take you…"_

_I stopped suddenly, a sweet naïve look on my face, "Chris?"_

_"I mean, not like a real date! We could go as friends, and at the end of the night, we could skip out the slow dances and go fishing or something. I understand if you don't want to…" Chris looked completely embarrassed, "I wouldn't want you to miss out on a prom because of some guys who is completely oblivious to the fact you're one of the best looking girls in school, and you have no date…"_

_I shook my head, and I felt a smile curl up on my lips, "Chris, I'd love to"_

_It was almost as if Chris had expected me to say no at first, his face dropped and turned a grey colour, but then he shook his head, puzzled._

_"You wanna go to prom…with me?" He babbled. I loved it when Chris went shy; it was a side you rarely saw of him, unless you were either Gordie or me in which you saw it more than anyone else. It was cute._

_I nodded, "Of course, I'd rather have you as a date then any of those pigs at school we have to call 'guys'" I laughed hard at my comment and stared up into Chris's ice blue eyes, "And I'd like to stay for the slow dance, thankyou!"_

_Chris grinned, "Alright then, but you gotta swear they'll be no naughty business between us, right?"_

_"Aw come on," I pressed a finger to his lip, "Its prom night, whatever happens – happens" and I gave him a wink. Teasing Chris was one of my favourite things in the world._

_I lifted my finger off his lip and gave a sort of twirl; "Well I guess I'll see you on Friday?"_

_Chris grinned, "Or before, preferably tomorrow, since we are friends and we usually see each other, unless you're spending all of tomorrow excited for prom?"_

_"I'm getting myself gorgeous for my date, silly!" I pulled a tongue at him. Chris pulled one back at me, "Won't take that long!"_

_"Go use your charm on someone else, Chambers" I smirked to myself as I ran up the path to my house, "It doesn't work on me!"_

Staring down at the picture, droplets of tears were now rolling down the glass, as I remembered wearing that dress, I remembered dancing that slow dance with Chris, and remembered it being the first time my feelings for Chris finally shone through, even with Ace as a boyfriend.

_"Brooke, Chris is at the door for you!"_

_I gasped suddenly, pulling the rollers out of my hair. Talk about early! Damn. Chris has to be the kind of guy who comes half an hour early. Why did I agree to this? I heard footsteps come running upstairs. I mumbled several thousand curses (both English and French – yes I am that good), running around my room going completely shit crazy. There was a knock of my door and a familiar voice spoke._

_"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Chris's usual tone echoed around my room. I ran over to the closed door and hissed through it._

_"No you bloody can't! Chris, you're thirty minutes early!"_

_"Aw come on, let me in. I promise I won't laugh if you've got your grandmothers rollers in and a green face mask" I could feel Chris smirking behind the doorknob. Encouragement obviously wasn't on Chris's menu for tonight. I growled slightly._

_"You bastard!" I hissed to him, "Fine, whatever, come in. I can't wait to see what an ass you look in your homemade tuxedo!" and I unlocked to door, quickly dashing over to the sink in the corner of my room to wash the 'green face mask' off. I heard the door swing open and I quickly grabbed the towel from the side of the sink, rubbing my face clean, before turning around._

_Chris stood in the doorway, standing tall in a tight black tuxedo, a red rose pinned to one of his buttonholes. The overpowering smell of aftershave and cigarettes lingered in my room. It was almost as if I couldn't breathe, my mouth slightly open in shock. Chris. He looked so smart. So different. So beautiful. Chris smirked as he watched me._

_"I see you like my homemade tuxedo" he stated, "But I must say, I wouldn't be inclined to wear a nightgown to prom, would you? Although, you could start a revolution of wearing your pj's out town?"_

_My lungs still hadn't taken in the air, when finally I breathed in loudly. I pulled my dressing gown closer to my body._

_"Chris, you look…" I said, trying to catch my breath, "…You actually look unbelievably good looking!"_

_Chris smiled slightly, "I was born with unbelievably good looks, it's taken you this long to realise that?" He came over to sit on my bed laughing hard, "Jeez, must be this suit" he fiddled around with the rose on his button slightly. I blinked several times and came shooting out into reality again._

_"I meant… you look really smart, really nice…" I took a seat on the bed next to him, "I've never seen you look so smart"_

_He tapped his nose, "Maybe you have secretly, in your dreams!"_

_I flicked his cheek, "In your dreams more like! Chris, where did you get your suit?"_

_Chris shrugged, "It's Gordies, he leant it me for prom, coz I didn't have one. It's weird – I feel strange in it. I'm not used to fancy crap like this"_

_"Well I think you look lovely Christopher" I smiled happily, leaning in to squeeze his hand, "I'm blessed to have a prom date as good as you"_

_I stared into Chris's eyes, mesmerized. It was so hard, restraining myself from attaching my lips to his. He was my friend? What was I thinking? This was wrong. So totally wrong. I had Ace as a boyfriend. If he knew what was going on inside my head, he would literally pull my brains out. I was about to do something I knew I'd regret, but love otherwise, when my dad hollered up the stairs, "Hey Brooke, tell Chris, Gordie's here as well!"_

_I snapped out of it the same way Chris snapped. He waved his hand over to the door, "Erm, should I get that?" I nodded slightly as he jumped up, and went to the door._

_"I'll be down in a few minutes, I'm just getting my dress on" I said, Chris nodded and ran downstairs. Eh. Awkward, much?_

_I remember walking down the stairs…._

_I had just finished applying a slick of pink lipstick. I stared into the mirror at the unfamiliar looking girl staring back. Powder on her cheeks, mascara spiking her eyes, her usual messy hair curled loosely, and small diamonds hanging from her ears. I sighed; I can't believe I was doing this…_

_"Are you ready yet?" My dad called up the stairs as I was fastening my shoes, "Your friends are waiting"_

_"I'm coming Dad!" I shouted impatiently, pulling my dress up at the ankles so I could at least walk without tripping over. I had to admit I loved the dress. It was emerald green, with small puffed sleeves and a tight bodice. No matter how much I wanted to hate wearing it, it did flatter me and was excited for prom. I walked down the stairs, sort of bouncing in steps; I felt my hair bounce with me. I reached the bottom stairs before I realised all eyes were on me. My father, smiling hard as he inspected me, Gordie, whose eyes were wide with shock. And Chris. His eyes attached, following my every move down those stairs, his face bright._

_"Well? What do you think?" I smiled, "Not really my colour…"_

_"Walking Talking Jesus!" Gordie exclaimed, "Jesus H Bald Headed Christ! Brooke – you look amazing!"_

_I blushed hard at Gordie's comment, "Gee…"_

_"Doesn't look like my daughter anymore!" My dad came and stood next to me, inspecting me, "She looks like a pretty little lady" He leaned and kissed my cheek softly, "You look beautiful honey. Now, which one is taking you to prom?"_

_"That would be me" Gordie rose to his feet, grinning, "Chris – go home!"_

_I started to laugh hard as Chris rose to his feet and shoved Gordie, "Screw you Lachance, I found her first!"_

_"Well now I'm taking her!"_

_Chris grabbed Gordie around the neck, bouncing slightly, "Sleeper hold!"_

_Gordie pretended to choke, as my father and I laughed hard._

_"Fine! Chris you win!" Gordie choked, "YOU WIN!"_

_Chris unhooked his arms from around Gordies neck and grinned broadly. He made his way over to me and looked at me, smiling._

_"Wow, honestly Brooke – you look seriously look amazing" Chris smiled, pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment. I felt strangely attracted to this. Was this wrong?_

_*_

_"Oh god, here we go" I rolled my eyes as the slow music began. It was 'Hushabye' by The Mystics, one of the many songs that reminded me of my childhood. I took a sip of my fruit cocktail and stared up at Chris grinning. I knew his intentions were going to be more than just a little dance. He wanted more, and so did I._

_"Aw come on Brooke, you said we were staying for the slow waltz!" He teased, holding his hand out for me, "Gordie's up for it look"_

_I looked at the now crowded dancefloor and spotted Gordie slow waltzing with a girl, grin pasted to his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. He noticed us looking at his direction and raised his eyebrows at us. We laughed and Chris gave him thumbs up. Gordie got back to waltzing and Chris stared back at me._

_"So are you up for it or what?" Chris asked me, an almost serious tone to his voice. I looked back at my cocktail and then up at him._

_"Fine, screw you, you've got me" I grinned and took his hand. We glided to the dance floor, my temples throbbing with anxiety as Chris placed his hand on my wais, rocking me gently to the music. Nervously, I moved my feet to the music, careful not to stand on his toes. Dancing didn't run in our family, I had unfortunately ended up with my father's two left feet and clumsiness. Still, Chris wasn't professional either._

_"Never thought I'd live to see Chris Chambers at prom, eh?" Gordie knocked into us on purpose. Chris smirked, "I know, it's crazy"_

_"You're getting a few looks from the teachers" Gordie said, "They're eying up your suit"_

_Chris laughed, the sound made me tingle slightly, "Yeah well, who can blame them? I am beautiful!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Sheesh Chambers, talk about up your own arse!"_

_"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" Chris half smiled, raising his eyebrows, "Or I may have to do this!"_

_Chris grabbed my waist and swung me around, I squealed in laughter, "Put me down Chris!"_

_Eventually he did and I felt more than dizzy._

_"Sorry Brooke, it was needed" Chris grinned, "You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want?"_

_My head was still spinning and I was unsteady on my feet, but somehow, I wanted to do that and nodded._

_"Sure" I smiled, "Just don't let go, Chris"_

_I rested my head on his shoulder, the scent of aftershave caressing my nostrils, as I rested. There were a few eyes on me, but I didn't care. This felt nice. It felt right._

_It was right._

_"Thankyou Chris" I whispered, "You've made this night special. I'm gonna remember having the best prom ever with you"_

_And I meant those words._

_And I still do._

***

I awoke to the sound of something banging against my window. I opened my eyes and forced myself up, propping my body up against the bed. Silence. Had I been dreaming? Looking around my room, I swear I could hear something.

Then I heard it again, banging against my window. I felt a little nervous, crawling out of bed and slipping on my slippers. Another bang and I ran over to my window. Taking a deep breath I drew back the curtains…

_Little did I know;_

_You were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go…_

Pulling back the curtains, I peered out into the darkness, trying to see what was going on outside. I opened the window; the cool night air hit me as soon as I allowed myself to stand on the window ledge. It was covered in small pebbles and stones. That must have been what was banging against my window. But how? I suddenly saw something at the bottom of my garden, shielded in darkness.

There was a darkened figure in my garden. I gasped in horror. I almost closed the window and screamed at my father for help.

But then I realised who it was and my heart raced.

"Chris?" I cried, dumbfounded at the figure in the darkness, "Chris, is that you?"

It spoke softly, with a hint of sarcasm in its voice.

"Thank god you realised – I was running out of pebbles!"

A huge smile grew on my face, I felt like screaming, crying, laughing. All these emotions came flooding over me at once. Chris was outside my house, right now, waiting for me. He came to rescue me.

"Wait there, I'm coming down" I called to him, standing up on my window ledge. My nightgown billowed around my thighs, chilling my legs. Thank goodness I was wearing undergarments or else Chris would of got more than expected. Closing my eyes, I felt myself leap out of the window, tumbling towards the floor. If love made you mad, I swear I was insane. This wasn't something I'd usually do. I hit the floor in an awkward position, on my back, legs spread. I groaned slightly and pulled myself up. I giggled as I did so, and once I was on my feet, I started to run.

I threw my arms around Chris, as our lips met in a passionate kiss. It went from wild and frenzied to soft and gentle. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in years and we were hungry for each other. My arms wrapped around his waist as he pushed against me, holding me in his strong arms. All at once, the strong feelings I had for Chris came coming back. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Chris…Chris" I stroked his soft cheek, and breathlessly spoke "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he replied softly, kissing me lightly on the lips, "I've missed you so much"

"But your mom said you didn't want to see me?"

"She lied" he said softly, "Why would I hate you?"

I nodded slightly, feeling the tears gently well up in my eyes. The moonlight beamed down on his face, and finally I got to see what Ace had done to him. His eyes were quite swollen and coloured a purpley-yellow, his nose looked as if it was broken, and his lips deep red and scarred quite nastily and he was covered in deep cuts. He didn't look like my Chris, he looked different. I looked up at his face, my face a mixture of horror and love, looking up at him.

"What did they do to you?" I whispered into his ears, holding him against me. I was disgusted at what Ace had done to him. How could I have loved such a beast to hurt someone as precious as Chris?

"It's you I'm more worried about, I'm sorry about everything my mom said to you. She didn't mean it, I swear, she was just angry about the whole situation. I do love you, I love you so much" Chris kissed my cheek gently. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in Chris's scent of soft smoke and mints as I rested my head on his shoulder. He rocked me slightly.

"I've missed you" I whispered, "I've missed you so much. Everyone at school knows about us, they think I'm a whore"

"Let them know, they would of found out anyway, and you're not a whore" Chris kissed my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How'd you get here?"

"Sneaking out isn't so hard when your dad is drunk and your mom works the streets at night" Chris smirked slightly, "I had to see you. I've been going crazy thinking about you"

"If my dad sees me out with you, he's going to kill me" I said. It was true. One little peek and I would be grounded for a lifetime. Chris nodded.

"Then why don't we go somewhere he can't find us?" Chris took my hand in his and started to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, running alongside him, looking back at my house disappearing from sight as I ran away. Somehow I wasn't worried about my father finding me. I was with Chris now. I could get away with anything.

"You'll see!" he said, smiling at me, "Trust me, it's somewhere you'll love"

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

Chris led me up some long roads, his hand still attached to mine. I still hadn't a clue where he was taking me, and I was curious to know.

"Chris, where are we going?" I asked him for probably the third time tonight, my temples ringing in my head as I attempted to catch up with him. I wish I'd had time to change out of my nightgown and slippers; my feet were aching like crazy.

Finally Chris stopped and turned to face me. His face beamed with happiness and surprise.

"Okay, it's just around this corner, you're gonna like it I promise!"

I smiled back at him, "Just tell me _please?"_

Chris shook his head then smirked, "You gotta close your eyes first"

I raised an impressed eyebrow, hands on hips pose, "Serious?"

"Of course!" Chris grinned, "Or I could cover them up for you?"

"I wouldn't mind either" A smile crossed my face as Chris rolled his eyes at me and came behind me. Carefully he placed his hands, protectively over my eyes. I giggled at the touch of Chris against me.

"Close your eyes too" he whispered, "I want this to be great for you"

I closed my eyes firmly. I still didn't understand how Chris could lead me off into the middle of nowhere at night and expect me to run with him. Crazy. _Crazy little thing called love._

"Okay just walk with me, I'll tell you when you need to turn" Chris guided me with his steps. I stumbled a few times, laughing it off, but I could feel him press against me protectively as we walked.

"I hope this is gonna be good Chris" I stated through the darkness of his hands, "I'm actually freezing my ass off here"

Chris lifted his hands off my face and softly spoke, "Open your eyes"

I felt my eyes flutter open. It took a while for me to realise where I was, and when I finally did, I could hardly breathe.

"Do you like it?"

Chris had taken me to the riverside. We often hung there when we were kids, swimming, sunbathing and just relaxing with each other. In happier times, just me and my boys, and it was grand. We'd only been there in the daytime though, and we'd never realised how good it would look in the dark. But tonight, I finally saw it in its full beauty.

A giant moon up high, shining over the mountains, like a bright illuminious torch, reflecting on the slow moving water. Thousands of tiny stars scattered the sky, twinkling brightly. It was mesmerizing.

"Chris" I said breathlessly, "Its beautiful!" my eyes still attached to this wonderful natural beauty. Slowly Chris leaned down and kissed me lightly on the neck, sending a spark soaring up my body.

"This is where I used to go when I wanted to escape the world. I'd sneak out at night and come here to think about things. I'd stay out all night, watching the stars and thinking. Mainly it was about you, but other things too. I thought you'd want to see it yourself"

I turned from the landscape and the up at Chris's face. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. I hugged him hard, holding him against me. He held me back, arms around my waist.

"You make me so happy" I whispered, "You honestly do"

"Not as happy as you make me" Chris replied, "I can't explain it"

I took his hand in mine, "Come on, why don't we sit down for a bit?"

***

We sat down on the stoney floor, still holding each others hand. Chris started to unfasten his shoelaces and I kicked off my slippers, and we dipped our feet into the cool water and watched the moon sparkle on the river.

"Mind the fish don't bite your toes" Chris smiled. I splashed him slightly with my feet as the water rippled over my feet, tingling slightly. Everything was peaceful, quiet – beautiful. It was a beautiful unforgettable moment.

I felt Chris slide nearer to me and gently put his arms around me. I took my eyes off the water and looked up.

"This is beautiful Chris" I said softly, closing my eyes and breathing in the warm air, "Really, just beautiful"

"I've wanted to show you this for ages, I just didn't know the right time, and I thought you'd think I was trying it on if I took you out alone in the dark" I snuggled into Chris's arms, smiling hard.

"I wouldn't think that. Chris, it's just so mesmerizing" I sighed.

Chris leant down and kissed my cheek, "You're so mesmerizing"

I rolled my eyes and started to giggle furiously, Chris looked slightly confused that his charm hadn't turned me to mush, and rather it had turned me to fits of giggles. I giggled hard and prodded him in the stomach.

"Enough of the corny crap, Chris" I stuck my tongue out at him and he half smiled.

"I guess that's what love does to you. Its just the only way I can explain you" he blushed slightly. I kissed him on the end of his nose.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute. You act all tough guy to everyone, but deep down, you're just soft"

Chris's cheeks still hadn't gone down, he mumbled something under his breath embarrassed. I laughed again, taking his hands in mine, and enwinding his fingers playfully. I rested my head back on Chris's chest and gazed up at the stars. It was silent for the moment, before I heard him sigh hard.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just thinking" Chris replied, his eyes still glued to the stars.

"What about?"

"Just how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life"

I felt all tingly inside as Chris said this, "I feel exactly the same about you"

"Its like, when I'm with you, it's like we're the only two people in the world, and I just wanna stay with you. I get this feeling, deep down, it's difficult to explain" Chris's face shone with concentration as he tried to explain to me his feelings, "Fuck it, it can't explain it anymore!" he laughed nervously, and rubbed my arms, "This love stuff is making me crazy!"

"Same here, it's like, all I can think about is you when I'm you're not around you, and when you're here, I just feel blessed to have you" I explained my feelings to Chris and he nodded in agreement.

"It's great I can have a relationship with someone I can understand and trust like you"

Chris paused suddenly, slightly embarrassed. "This _is_ a relationship, right?"

"Of course it is. I mean, it's gonna be a difficult one, seeing as if my deranged ex is still loose in Castle Rock, and my dad still hasn't forgiven me. But eventually, they're just gonna have to accept the fact that we're together" I smiled softly. Chris nodded again.

"I didn't realise how educated you were in the lessons of love" he smirked, "You need to teach me more of this stuff" he stared down at my face, grinning happily. I grinned back. Chris stared at my lips for a moment, before finally our lips met in warm kiss. It was not very long, but still incredibly satisfying.

"Man, you have to be the best kisser in the world" Chris laughed, "You just make me want to kiss you all night"

I smiled flirtatiously, "Then why don't we?"

Chris raised an eyebrow seductively, "Are you suggesting?"

"No" I grinned, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I'm demanding"

We made out, long and hard into the night, breaking only to breathe. It was wild! Everything was crazy and frenzied, but we were teens so hey- what's to expect? It was one of the craziest things I'd ever done.

We stopped only when we were physically exhausted. The look on Chris's face made me giggle. He looked like he had been running a race, his cheeks were so red and his breathing was out of control.

"Now that…" Chris exclaimed, "_That_ was just WOW!"

I giggled again, "No, it was _mesmerizing!"_

Chris gave me a shove, "Don't tease me anymore!"

I shoved him back; "I've teased you enough tonight!"

My eyes started to prick for a moment, I was physically exhausted from all the kissing and also I hadn't slept in days. I yawned, and rested my head on Chris's shoulder as we lay down on the stoned floor. His arms covered me protectively.

"Are you tired?" he asked, as my eyes started to droop. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just weary, all that making out has made me really dozy" I mumbled, letting my eyes close for the moment. Chris kissed me on the forehead, and stroked my head.

"Just go to sleep for a while, I don't mind. In fact, I might have a snooze myself" he whispered. I shook my head again.

"What's going to happen if my dad finds out I'm gone?"

"If he does, well, that's my fault and I can explain the situation to him. Just sleep, Brooke"

I yawned again, "Chris, why are you so calm about this, after everything that's happened?"

"Because I've realised," Chris said, "I've realised that love isn't going to be easy, it's going to be a long and bumpy road, but somehow I just feel I'm ready for this, and I wouldn't ride this without you"

I opened my eyes again, to Chris peering over me, half smiling.

"You replace my fears with love, you know that?" I mumbled, "It's like a weird love story"

"With up's and downs" Chris added, as I closed my eyes again. I started to feel sleepy. Chris sighed softly, "Goodnight Brooke. I love you"

"Goodnight Chris, I love you too"

"Just remember" Chris said into my ear, "Let the good times roll"

Let the good times roll…

_Let the good times roll…_

_My fairytale_

_A happily ever after at last_

_Chris and Brooke Forever_

_At last…_

***

_The last thing he saw was the knife._

"Chris are you sure you don't mind?"

I was lying down on the sofa, in the living room, hands lying over my swollen stomach. I was feeling dead guilty, asking Chris to go out after another hard day at work whist I just l sat around the house. Chris just rolled his eyes leaning over the sofa to plant a small kiss on my lips.

"Of course I don't mind" he said happily, "I'm never to busy for you"

I smiled at him and beckoned him to the empty seat next to me, moving up the sofa so he could sit next to me. He came around and sat down next to me, putting his arms around my shoulder. He was smiling again, a big broad smile attached to his lips, his blue eyes twinkling. Carefully he scooped back the hair from my eyes and kissed me.

"You still kiss like you do when we were teenagers" Chris grinned at me.

"And you are still the charming gentleman you were back then" I grinned, as he took my hand in his, inspecting the diamond ring that glittered on my finger.

"Except now, I'm more than a gentleman, I'm your fiancé" he let the word 'fiancé' roll off his tongue, pleasuring me slightly as he twisted the ring around my finger.

"It took long enough" I rolled my eyes. We'd been dating since we were sixteen, breaking only for Chris to leave for Lawyer school and Art School for myself, and eventually Chris plucked up the courage to marry me ten years later, after he'd become a lawyer fully and I'd finished my courses in art. He took me back to Castle Rock, the place we'd left for good when we were seventeen, to live a new life back in New York, and Chris proposed to me next to the river at night. I was thrilled, agreeing almost a split second later. Within a few months after announcing our wedding to our families (minus Chris's father, who had been killed in a bar shootout when Chris was twenty) I found out I was expecting a baby. Chris was overjoyed, swinging me around and kissing me over and over again.

_I can't believe it; I'm going to be a father!_

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

We put the wedding on hiatus, just until after the birth of would be daughter (We found out the sex of the baby, who we were to call Emily Grace, both Chris's and my favourite girls names)

_Emily, Emily Grace. Don't you think that's a beautiful name?_

It was a month off the birth of our child, and I had grown weary. Chris would juggle being a 'busy money earning' lawyer and looking after me. He was my rock and so calm about everything, it was shocking he was just so laid back about everything.

"Are you really sure?" I asked Chris again, feeling incredibly guilty making Chris go out all the way to town to get me a takeaway after a hard day at work, but Chris just shook his head and waved me off.

"Babe, honestly, its fine. You know I'd do anything for you" Chris kissed my fingers and rested his hand on top of my stomach, looking down, "And I'd do anything for you too, my little Emily Grace" and he leaned down and kissed my stomach. I gave a warm hearted smile as Chris rose from the sofa, standing tall in his tight lawyers suit and fixing his tie as he took the keys from the table and walked over to the front door.

"Be careful won't you?" I called to him; still worrying before he'd even left the door. Chris twisted the keys around his fingers, and threw me a half smile.

"I will, don't worry about me Brooke, I'll be back soon" he blew me a kiss as he opened the door; I watched him and blew him a kiss back. He took a step and then turned back to face me.

"I love you," he said. I smiled at him, "I love you too!"

He walked off, but stopped again.

"I'll see you" he grinned. I started to laugh emotionally.

"Oh Chris, you remember! We haven't said that since we were kids!"

"Go on" Chris teased, "Say your bit!"

I giggled, "Not if I see you first!"

Chris nodded at me, giving me another big smile, and quietly closed the door behind him.

_It was the last time I ever saw him alive._

It was half past ten, almost two hours since Chris had left the house to get me a takeaway, and I anxiously sat, flicking between the channels, resting my head in my hands sleepily.

I was worried. Chris was meant to be back ages ago. My heart started to race everytime I heard a sound from outside, and I hoped and preyed he was home. I got up from the sofa, clutching my stomach as I went to stand by the window. I watched the cars go speeding past and glanced at the many bright lights of the New York skylines. I tapped my toes and breathed heavily. I was trying not to worry.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a small glass of wine with shaking hands. I hardly drunk these days, and I'd given up smoking completely, Chris had made me as soon as he found out I was expecting. But it was times like these when I wished I still could do them.

There was a knock at the door and my heart thumped against my chest. One hand on my pregnant bump, another grasped around the glass. I made my way over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it back.

Two policemen stood, grim faced.

"Are you Mrs Chambers?" One of them asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm Brooke, Brooke Collins, but I'm soon to be Mrs Chambers" I gave a slight smile, and took a sip of wine. The policemen shared an anxious look and another one spoke. They weren't smiling.

"Miss Collins, please can we come in?"

The smile slided off my face, and my face turned pale. I half nodded, half shook my head, and pointed a shaking finger at the sofa. They came past me and took a seat. I still hadn't moved from the door.

"Miss Collins, could you please take a seat?" They asked me. It took a few minutes to register in my head, but when it did, I shrugged and slowly made my way over to them. I still hadn't sat down, I stayed up.

"Where's Chris?" I choked, "Where is he?"

"Please take a seat"

"No!" I screamed, "Where the fuck is Chris?"

"Miss Collins, do you realise you are screaming at two police officers, that could be an offence!"

"Where's Chris?" I started to shake with rage, "Please, where is he?"

_And it hit me, there and then, and I didn't need to know anymore._

"I'm sorry, Miss Collins, your fiancé, he's been stabbed…"

The world started to spin, my eyes darkening, pulse racing. I took hold of the sofa to stop myself tumbling. The glass I was holding, smashed on the wooden floor. My mouth was dry.

"He was trying to break up a fight between two men and one of them had a knife. The ambulance was called, and they tried to save him, but it was too late, he died almost instantly as soon as the blade sliced his neck. We're so sorry"

_I'll see you._

_Not if I see you first._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

I could feel my stomach reject this news, rising up in my throat. I covered my mouth, and stumbled to the bathroom. I closed my eyes over the toilet and emptied my stomach. I was numb to the world.

_Numb. _

_Emptiness._

Then it started. The release, the tears. More than tears more like niagra falls, coming from my eyes. I sobbed violently, screaming in agony, clawing at my skin and screeching. The policemen ran in, but I screamed at them to leave.

_He was stabbed in the neck and died almost instantly._

My childhood shone in front of my swollen eyes. Chris, Gordie, Vern, Teddy, Me. Our gang, my best friends, the best I'd ever had. The adventures, the wild parties, the treehouse.

_I never had any friends later on like the ones I had when I was twelve._

I rested my clawed arms over my stomach, still sobbing as I looked down at it. The little girl who's going to grow up without her daddy. He died because he was too good and generous for this shitheap of a world. The ring on my finger shone, forever being hit with my tears.

_To me, I was always going to be Mrs Chambers. I always was. Mrs Brooke Chambers and Mr Christopher Chambers. Til Death does us part._

_Death had already parted us._

_Fucking Death._

I closed my eyes.

And it all came flooding back.

Chris's words.

_Let the good times roll…_

I'd spent the best years of my life with the person I had loved since I was a kid, and it had all been taken away with one little blade. One stupid little blade.

I wonder what he had been thinking, when it cut into his neck, and his pulse stopped completely. Was he thinking about me?

Chris had died trying to break up an argument, he'd done that many times when we were kids and it's almost as if he needn't do it no more.

_Chris's cheeks still hadn't gone down, he mumbled something under his breath embarrassed. I laughed again, taking his hands in mine, and enwinding his fingers playfully. I rested my head back on Chris's chest and gazed up at the stars. It was silent for the moment, before I heard him sigh hard._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_I'm just thinking" Chris replied, his eyes still glued to the stars._

"_What about?" _

"_Just how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life"_

_I felt all tingly inside as Chris said this, "I feel exactly the same about you"_

"Its like, when I'm with you, it's like we're the only two people in the world, and I just wanna stay with you. I get this feeling, deep down, it's difficult to explain" Chris's face shone with concentration as he tried to explain to me his feelings

Oh Chris.

What did you do to deserve this?

_Let the good times roll…_

***

**The End!**

**Its finished! I finally finished my story. Now quit blubbering and dry your eyes! Haha! Oh my, I'm a bit teary after that. I just want to say a big thankyou to my entire reviewer's – **

**Cherryflavour, Smartass Joker, Trista, Ace's Quinn, xxkpxx, mack, Marthienessx3, StandxByxMe17 and Mackenzie who have reviewed my chapters almost as soon as they're up. I hope I still get reviews for this one too! Thankyou soooooo much and I hope you've enjoyed reading my story. I'm already starting to write another one, so I'll see you.**

_**Not if I see you first**_** ;) **


End file.
